Pine Roses and Lavender
by Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire
Summary: Kira is Youko's sister. What happens when she's caught stealing from Koenma while the rekai tantei are there for a meeting? She's chased of course. Later it will be a HieiOC
1. Prolouge: Stolen Vases

Pine, Roses and Lavender

**By:** **Saiyan Kitsune** **Foxfire**

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue. I do own Kira and Rosa though.

Pairings: Hiei/OC, implied Y/Keiko and Kuw/Yukina

Warning: attempted Rape, language, OOC

Prologue

A small youko ran deep into the forests of Makai. She was being chased by two members of the Reikai Tantei because she had stolen the Vase of Righteousness out from the nose of Lord Koenma. Her brilliant lavender colored mane flowed freely behind her as she jumped over a large dried riverbed. When she landed gracefully on the other side, she trained her coal black ears on the movements of her pursuers. The running of the ningen was still far off but she also picked up the swift moments of someone flitting in and out at extreme speeds.

_Shimatta,, they are still on my tail. All of this for a silly vase._' She thought as she took off again. _Well at least I have a head start._' She ran until she reached a giant gorge. She paused at the edge and glanced behind her. A black clothed figure with crimson almond shaped eyes flitted down from the nearest tree. _Well had a head start._' She mentally berated herself for being so careless to be followed and trapped by the infamous Reikai Tantei. Ruby scrutinized her golden emerald depths before his gruff voice assaulted her ears.

"Hand over the vase, kitsune ." The figure commanded, his black upswept hair blew slightly in the almost none existent wind. The youko glanced down into the gorge again seeming to battle with something in her mind. Hiei took a chance to advance on the youko he had been chasing. "You have no where to run now little one (1)." At that remark, the youko growled low in her throat.

"I am not little. As for places to run, I do have one option."

"Oh and what is that?" Hiei asked, intrigued at the fiery spirit this youko had.

"Down. Gomen, but this is a matter of life or death." The youko said before she back flipped into the gorge. _Matter of life or death?_' Hiei thought as he watched her graceful dive.

"Matte…" Hiei yelled as he reached after her. He was too late as he watched her plummet to what seemed her death but she flipped at the last second and landed gracefully on the ground below. She ran off in a direction of a cave and Hiei uncovered his Jagan eye to follow her ki. _Shimatta, you let her escape, you Baka_' part of his mind yelled. _Yes, but you now know where she is now and from the movement in her ki she's not going anywhere for a while._' The other part of his mind argued.

"Hiei, hey Hiei…" a voice called out to him from the forest behind him. Hiei turned to see the dark haired Sprit Detective come running up beside him. "Did you catch her?"

"Does it look like I did, detective?" Hiei snapped as he turned to look down into the gorge again. He did another ki search to make sure the youko they were after was still down there. Yusuke also looked down.

"Where'd she go?"

"Down there. She's not going anywhere for awhile lets wait for the fox and the dimwit." Hiei said before he disappeared into the trees above the stunned Yusuke. _Hiei wants back up? It's really going to snow._' He thought as he watched the youkai perch himself on a tree limb overlooking the gorge. Yusuke cleared his thoughts as he pulled out his communication mirror.

The youko could swear she was being watched but kept glancing around to find no one. She growled low in her throat while raking one hand through her lavender tresses. _Kuso. I'm just being paranoid._' She thought to her self as she tried to calm her nerves. After a few deep breaths she continued further into the cave she had sought shelter in. _Now where's that entrance again?_' she looked around for something that might tell her where the door was. As she searched she thought about the youkai with crimson eyes. "_Ugh, am I attracted to him or something? I met the man for about ten seconds and he's already invading my thoughts._ sigh _I wonder what Kurama would think if he saw his twin pulling a theft like I just did. Usually I would be excited about the idea of a chase, the game of cat and mouse. But ever since that moronic bastard took my imouto-chan, it's been a matter of life or death. I'm coming Rosa, onegai,_ _hang on._' She finally found what she was looking for and opened it. She took another deep breath and entered the dim room. With her youki she sensed the bastard and her sister. Several of his underlings where around but the youko ignored them, they were under her, and made her way towards their leader. She was repulsed to even share the same air but if she did one wrong move it would cost her sister her life. She mocked a bow and held out the vase for the leader to inspect. He stood from his throne type chair, his repulsive beady black eyes bored into her skull then looked over the vase. His ugly mouth turned up in a sneer. He pulled a chain and a young frighten-looking youko with forest green eyes, red hair, black ears and tail came into view.

"Get the vase from you sister, Rosa." The reptilian leader commanded as he allowed a little slack in the chain. The young youko scampered over to her older sister. The older youko gave over the vase and watched as her sister went back to the leader. The leader grabbed the vase out of her sister's hands and motioned for her to go back to where she was, chained to his chair like an inu. "Kira… you actually got it. You've surprised me." The leader sneered. His grey hands turned the vase over to inspect it.

"What? Naugt, you thought I couldn't pull it off? I've learned from the greatest Makai thieves this land has ever known." Kira said through gritted teeth.

"Ah yes, that kisama traitor, Yoko Kurama and the one I killed, now what was his name?"

"Kuronue." Kira whispered. Anger flashed gold in her emerald eyes as she tried to remain calm and detached so that she wouldn't endanger her sister's life. "I did as you said, now let my sister go."

"Actually you didn't. You got caught and you lead those baka Reikai detectives right to this den." He sneered as he placed the vase down next to his chair. He motioned for some of his minions to attack Kira. She tried to fight back but was warded so she couldn't use her youki. Her arms were bound behind her and she was forced to a kneeling position. Naugt pulled on the chain again and Rosa fearfully appeared at his side and Kira struggled against the binds ignoring the burning of the ropes and the ward. He produced a tanken from inside his clothes and placed it dangerously close to Rosa's porcelain colored neck as he watched the look of horror flash in Kira's emerald green eyes and smirked. "Now I think I will let you choose what you punishment will be. Your sister's life or your sister's innocence." Kira's eyes widened, what kind of sister would let her younger sister be ruined by these monsters, but she couldn't let her sister die.

"Take me or kill me, leave my sister out of this." She spat.

"Oh, but you're more valuable alive and pure… what can't decide here let me help you. " In one swift movement, he moved the dagger through Rosa's neck, partially severing it. Rosa's crimson blood flowed from the wound over the leader's hands as he relished in the look on Kira's face. She was numb and shocked to respond. He then, shoved Rosa's lifeless body to the floor and motioned for the minions to clean up the mess. "Put her in the cage to let her cool off." He said before he went back to his chair. "Oh and give her this." He threw over a dart to one of his minions. The oni caught it easily and jabbed it into Kira's arm. Kira winced as she felt the sleeping effects of the dart take effect. She tried to blink off the effects but the plant was too powerful. _Kuso,_' she thought as the blackness over came to her eyes. The minions deposited her in the rusted cage, locked and warded the door.

(1) In my story, Hiei is as tall as Kurama's Human form; So Kira is shorter than him.

Glossary

Imouto-chan : Younger sister

onegai : please

inu : dog

tanken : dagger

KitsuneFoxfire: Wow the Prologue is done. I kinda left it a cliffhanger so tune in next time to find out what happens next. I thought I'd try again with this story, posting it again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Chase Continues

Pine, Roses and Lavender

**By:** **Saiyan Kitsune** **Foxfire**

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue. I do own Kira and Rosa though.

Pairings: Hiei/OC, implied Y/Keiko and Kuw/Yukina

Chapter One

Hiei felt the youko's ki rise up in anger but then disappear completely. His jagan glowed purple as he searched again. She was still down there but somehow her ki signature was being blocked. He sensed his friend and carrot top approach and decided to join them.

"The youko we are after is down in the gorge. There are a few weak youkai's down there also." Hiei informed his fellow tantei.

"A youko?" Kurama asked raising an eyebrow. Hiei nodded and went to the edge of the gorge. The others followed.

"Wait shrimp, how did she get down there?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei growled low in his throat about the insult but answered.

"She jumped."

"It's a she?" Kurama questioned, his eyes became unfocused as if he was far away or remembering something. There was very few female youkos left, Kurama's twin and younger sisters being ones of the few. Hiei watched his friend and remembered a conversation he had years ago with him about regrets. Kurama had told him that the only thing he regretted was leaving his sisters over in the Makai. He put a hand on Kurama's shoulder to bring him back from his thoughts while Kuwabara muttered something. Kurama looked down to his friend and smiled. "Gomen, just remembering Kira and Rosa." Hiei nodded.

"Come on before she gets further away." Yusuke said as he started into the gorge. Kurama and Hiei flitted down and waited for the two ningen tantei to catch up.

"Fox, why haven't you ever come over here to the Makai to search for you sisters?" Hiei asked. Kurama tensed, he himself didn't know the answer to that question.

"I don't know Hiei-kun, I really don't know. I guess I couldn't take the rejection of them if I found them… or something. " Kurama said as he looked longingly at the sky. It was almost dusk before Yusuke and Kuwabara joined them and they headed to the cave Hiei saw the kitsune run into. His jagan glowed purple as he caught the faint traces of the youku that they were chasing. They found the door and entered the dim chamber silently. Kurama slipped in something on the floor but didn't fall. He bent down and inspected the liquid. Blood. A youko's blood. "It's blood." He said when he stood up, "Youko blood." Yusuke traveled forward only to trip over something.

"I'm going to check over there." Hiei said before he flitted off. Kurama nodded and went to check on Yusuke. He was alright.

"Yusuke? Can you use your ki ball to light what you fell over?" Kurama asked. Yusuke obliged and Kurama let out a sound like a cross between a gasp and the sound a wounded animal makes.

"Kurama? What is it? What's wrong?" Yusuke asked. Kurama said nothing and just stared at the body of the small female youko with a partially severed head. Kuwabara came over too, wondering what was wrong with Kurama. Kurama reached out and pushed a red tress away from the girl's face.

"Rosa." He murmured. He didn't check for a pulse because he knew she was already dead. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other with questioning looks. Hiei flitted back over and glanced at his friend. He could feel the sadness roll off Kurama's body.

"There's nothing but a warded cage over there." Hiei said before he slipped into a defensive position, his katana in hand. Kurama sensed the youki also and pulled a rose from his mane.

"Yare, yare, yare… if it isn't the traitors of our kind and the Reikai Tantei." The leader's voice sounded. "Hn, I see you found your present Yoko Kurama. Too bad I didn't have the other's body here too."

"What did you do with Kira?" Kurama spat.

"Oh, hmm what did I do with that little mesunokitsune? Ah yes, right here." The leader said as he pulled the chain that had Rosa attached to it. Kira stumbled into view. From what little light there was in the cave and what the torches provided, Kurama saw his twin. She looked like she was in pain. Dried blood stained the front of her torn tunic and gi pants. Anger filled Kurama and Hiei's eyes when they saw how bad Kira was treated in the last ten hours.

"What did you do to her?" Hiei asked though gritted teeth.

"I punished her for her slip up."

"Slip up? What slip up?"

"The one she made that killed little Rosa there. Now she has so humbly volunteered to take Rosa's place by my side." The leader roughly petted Kiri's head causing Kiri's ears to flatten in anger. "She's such a feistier _pet_ than Rosa ever was."

"Kisama, Omae o korosu... ROSE WHIP. "The rose Kurama held swiftly changed into its deadly form. Naugt pulled Kira in front of him as one would a shield.

"Uhn, I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want her to meet the same fate as little Rosa." Naugt sneered. The other demons in the cave attacked the Reikai Tantei while Naugt grabbed the vase and dragged Kira with him as he used a back exit to the cave. The fight between the demons and the Reikai Tantei was short lived.

"Hey where's that reptilian dude that had that hot chick?" Kuwabara asked as they looked around at all of the fallen demons that littered the floor. Hiei nearly pounded him into the floor for reasons he didn't know nor understand.

"We have to follow him, he's got my twin." Kurama said before he ran off towards the entrance of the cave.

"Twin? That girl is your twin?" Yusuke shouted after Kurama and Hiei left the cave. Kuwabara and Yusuke on their heels.

Naugt just reached the top of the gorge when Kira started to struggle.

"Settle down wench or I'll take you right here." Naugt hissed as he backhanded her. Kira staggered backwards but didn't fall.

"Kisama, I'm going to enjoy killing you." Kira said quietly.

"Oh and how do you think you are going to pull that off?"

"Never underestimate a plant manipulator especially when you are on her turf."

"Oh it seems you forgot something, my _dear_. You are warded and can not harm me." Naugt sneered.

"Oh you mean this ward?" Kira asked innocently as she held out the paper ward that was on the back of her neck. Naugt cursed some chose words in makaigo and lunged at Kira. She dodged and he fell flat on his face. Kira noticed the vase, which was set down some time before, and grabbed it before she went to the edge of the gorge. Naugt move to get up but stopped when Kira held the vase out over the gorge.

"Stop, or I will drop it. I swear to Inari I will." Kira threatened (1). Kira glanced back into the gorge as some movement caught her eye. Naugt took this moment's distraction to unleash his hidden technique, a dopplergranger attack. When Kira looked back at her captor, she realized that she just did a deadly mistake. Naugt had eight solid copies of himself surrounding Kira and threatening to come closer. Kira had to think of something fast then she remembered that she was holding the vase and a smirk appeared on her face. She fed the vase some of her youki as she let the vase drop to the bottom of the gorge. Naugt gave a strangled cry and dropped out of the dopplergranger as he watched the priceless vase drop to its doom'.

"You've just condemned yourself to hell for that little stunt." He spat.

"Hmm… if that's true then I guess I will see you there, ne?"

"Ha ha ha. If you say so Kira. Too bad you have to die now; I would have _loved_ to get to know your body a lot more." Naugt said before Kira felt something prick her neck. She grabbed the obtrusive object and brought it to her nose.

"Sumacc and Hembane?" Kira said as she realized what the two plants she smelled on the poisoned dart she held in her had were. Naugt just smirked evilly but that soon turned to a frown when he heard Kira's laugh.

"What's so damn funny?"

"You are. You yet again underestimated me." She said as she fed some of her draining youki into the dart. "I guess I will be seeing you in hell." Kira flung the dart back at its owner with the help of some vines from a nearby tree. The dart got her captor right in the heart as the vines, that helped it to its target, wrapped themselves around his arms and legs.

Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke watched as Kira dropped the vase over the side of the cliff. Something was wrong with the vase, half way down it turned green like a plant, and by the time it reached the bottom it was just a seed.

"Oi, Kurama, I think you should look at this." Kuwabara said. Kurama came to investigate.

"Oh she's clever, very clever." Kurama said out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"She used a tsuki kagami shokubutsu."

"What's that?"

"Well it takes a form of something, a kind of shape shifting plant that only grows in the Makai." Kurama picked up the seed and went back to the other two tantei. A few seconds later, Hiei gave the all clear to go up there. Kurama and Hiei were the first to reach the top. When they got there, Naugt was dead and Kira was just hanging on. A nearby tree extended its lower branches and caught Kira before she fell to the ground. Kurama went to his twin's side.

"Kira?" Kurama's voice was laced with worry. The sumacc was already affecting her eyes so she couldn't tell who just called her name. She just whispered Sumacc and Hembane' before she passed out.

Tbc…

There's this Tom and Jerry (which I do not own either) where Tom's owner said that if one more thing breaks in the house Tom will be finding a new place to live. Anyways Jerry hears this and decides to help', if you can call it that. There is one scene where Jerry is holding the crystal glass over the edge of the table threatening to drop it if Tom tried to come any closer. That's were I got the idea for that and wanted to give credit where credit is due. Thanks MGM and who ever else owns Tom and Jerry for the wonderful idea.

Glossary

Yare, yare, yare- well, well, well

Mesunokitsune- Vixen

Kisama, omae o korosu- Bastard, I'm going to kill you

tsuki kagami sokubutsu- moon mirror plant

KitsuneFoxfire: Well that is the end of chapter one. What do you think will happen to Kira? Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Ningenkai, Here comes Kira

Pine, Roses and Lavender

By: Saiyan Kitsune Foxfire

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue. I do own Kira and Rosa though.

Pairings: Hiei/OC, implied Y/Keiko and Kuw/Yukina

**_Chapter Two_**

Kira could hear the crackling of a fire nearby even before she opened her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Images were still blurred in her sleep hazy eyes but she could still make out her surroundings. She deducted that she was not dead. Kira closed her eyes again and images flashed in her mind. Her sister's blood flowing from the mortally wounding cut in her neck. The bastard that relished on the look that had crossed her own visage, the look of horror and disbelief. The fight between him and her on the cliff. The poisoned dart. '_Gomen_ _nasai imouto, so very sorry for not protecting you._' Tears formed in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She sniffed and opened her eyes again. This time there was ruby staring strait back.

"Rikō na kitsune . Here." Hiei grunted as he handed her a cup. Kira refused it and sat up slowly. She was warded so she couldn't use her youki. She looked past the fire youkai and noticed a carrot top ningen sitting by the fire. She groaned. '_Great, I get out of one trap only to be snared by another I need to find away from them.._ i ' Hiei sat back on his heels to study the youko as she fell deep in thought over something. '_She's very kawaii, **WAIT A MINUTE… DID I JUST SAY SHE WAS CUTE???** I am Hiei, I don't call anything cute.'_ He closed his crimson eyes and cleared his thoughts. "You need to get your strength back, you've been out for several days, so drink this." He said gruffly.

"No thank you." She replied turning away from Hiei.

"Face it Hiei, the little thief doesn't trust you." Kuwabara called. Kira growled again.

"I am not little." She said angrily, "As for the thieving part, I was going to return it."

"Oh really. Why did you steal it in the first place?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually we would all like to know." A voice said. Kira looked around to see what seemed like two ningens but one wasn't exactly human. The one that spoke looked exactly like Rosa, only he was taller and human. '_That voice…I remember that voice…it belonged to…Oniisan_ '

"Kurama? Oniisan?" Kira questioned. Kurama nodded. The last time Kira saw her twin brother he had golden eyes, silver hair, ears and a tail. Emotions were like a whirlwind in her soul, she didn't know what she felt, tears where threatening to fall again as she looked at her twin brother. She slowly stood, the side effects of the drugs affecting her slightly as she walked over to her brother. When she was about a foot away, she stopped as the tears flowed down her face. "Gomen nasai Oniisan, I couldn't…" Kurama went to his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh… its okay I'm here now." Kurama crooned, stroking his sister's mane in a comforting manner. Kira cried into Kurama's shoulder, unable to keep the tears from coming. Yusuke nudged Kuwabara and they left to give the two siblings some privacy. Hiei flitted off mumbling something about food.

"I couldn't protect her Kurama. I tried but he killed her anyways."

"That kisama won't bother you anymore. He's gone for good, paid for what he did……It's going to be okay." Kurama said. The twins stayed like that till Hiei came back with some food. Yusuke and Kuwabara came back and the five of them sat down around the fire as the small animals cooked. Kurama sat on a tree stump and Kira sat on the ground next to him resting her head in his lap.

"Will you tell us why you stole the vase?" Yusuke asked as he watched Kira stare at the flames seemingly in a trance.

"For my sister, Naugt said that he would kill her if I didn't steal the vase. I was planning on returning it after I got my sister to safety, that's why I used the tsuki kagami shokubutsu. I heard the stories about that vase and how easily it could be corrupted if it fell in the wrong hands. The only thing I didn't count on was the Reikai Tantei being in Koenma's palace at the time." Kira said dropping her gaze from the fire.

"Where is the vase?"

"In my den north of here, you guys almost caught me there but that's when I sent some of my ki though the plants in one direction and went another."

"So that's how you were able to split us up, very clever." Kurama said

"I learned from the best. I can retrieve it for you to take back to Lord Koenma." Yusuke nodded and a silence came over the group. Kurama stroked Kira's petal soft mane in a comforting manner as they stared at the fire. Hiei returned to a tree limb overlooking the group. Kuwabara pulled out some playing cards and started playing B.S. with Yusuke.

The next day, Kira lead them back to her den. She didn't talk much because she was still in mourning over her sister. Kuwabara continued to be a complete jerk to her till he received the hilt of Hiei's katana in the gut and fell in the stream they were just passing.

"Cool off, Carrot top." Hiei growled as he watched Kuwabara sputter around in the stream. Kira heard the splash and turned around to see what it was. She raised an eyebrow at the picture but said nothing. Kurama smiled at the antics of the fire koomrime while Yusuke was rolling around on the ground laughing his head off. After Kuwabara got himself out of the water, Kira lead them to her den. She entered swiftly and grabbed the vase. She returned to the group and handed the vase over to Yusuke.

"The vase…The real one." Kiri said after reading the expression on the spirit detective's face. "I couldn't do another vase replication because you warded my youki."

Kurama and Kira stood outside the gates of Genkai's temple. Like Kurama, Kira was now in a ningen form. Kurama had argued in her behalf at the hearing and Koenma let her serve out her punishment in a ningen form at Genkai's temple. Kira's lavender hair now had streaks of coal black; her emerald eyes lost the tint of gold. She was a couple of inches shorter than Kurama and she was already missing her tail and her ears that could convey her emotions.

She was worried about being in Ningenkai and being around ningens for a year, but she had no one back in Makai to keep her tied there. Kurama gave his twin's shoulder a squeeze to reassure her before he pushed open the doors.

"Come on, Kira. Master Genkai won't bite." Kurama urged.

"I know, you've told me before. It's just will I see you again?"

"Hai, I live about three miles from here."

"I see." Kira said as the walked to the temple itself. Genkai was waiting for them. Kurama and Kira bowed in respect.

"Master Genkai, may I introduce you to my twin sister Kira. Kira, Master Genkai." Kira bowed again in respect for the aging teacher.

"Thank you Kurama. Come Kira." Genkai said gruffly before she went into her home. Kurama watched as his twin followed Genkai before he turned to leave himself. No one noticed the black shadow that watched everything from a tree limb. It flitted off after Kira went into the temple.

I know Youko Kurama sounds differently from the red headed Kurama. So let's just say that the red headed voice is the one he used for the ones he loved, or family.

Glossary

Rikō na Kitsune: Clever Fox

KitsuneFoxfire: What adventures await Kira in Ningenkai? What is up with Hiei? Please read and review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3: Memorial Tablets and visions

Pine, Roses and Lavender

By: Saiyan Kitsune Foxfire

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue. I do own Kira and Rosa though.

Pairings: Hiei/OC, implied Y/Keiko and Kuw/Yukina

means dream sequence

means time change

Chapter Three

Over the next few days, Kira got used to her ningen form. She also met the resident youkai that went by the name of Yukina. The two of them became instant friends and spent all of their free time together. Hiei showed up one day when Genkai gave Kira the day off after a week of hard work to take Kira out for the day.

"Hiei-san, what brings you here?" Kira asked when she looked up from the book she was reading and noticed Hiei sitting on her windowsill watching her.

"It's your day off isn't it?"

"Hai, it is. But that doesn't explain your presence here. Not that I am complaining any."

"I came to show you something." That quirked her curiosity.

"What is it?" she asked putting her book down.

"It's a surprise. Come on, little one." Hiei said as he stood up. Kira tried to put an angry look on her face but the curiosity was getting the best of her. '_Curiosity killed the fox right?_' she thought as she also stood and followed Hiei out into the forest that partially surrounded Genkai's temple. Before they got to one particular clearing, Hiei stopped them and told Kira to close her eyes. Kira did as she was told and felt herself being pulled into the clearing.

"Okay you can open them now." His voice low and sending shivers down Kira's spine. Kira slowly opened her eyes and looked around the clearing. A memorial tablet stood tall by the edge of the clearing. On closer inspection, Kira found her sister's name on it. She gave a questioning glance to Hiei.

"What's this?"

"Your sister's memorial tablet. I thought…" Hiei started to say before Kira hugged him and he felt something wet though his clothes '_What is…is she crying...she **is**_' Hiei didn't know what to do, he wasn't very good at comforting someone but his body betrayed his mind and wrapped themselves around Kira's shoulders trying to offer some comfort.

A quite 'Arigatou ' reached his ears after a while of comforting Kira. Hiei 'hn'ed and withdrew his arms. Kira went over to the memorial tablet and pulled a seed from her hair. As she knelt down, she planted the seed in the ground and used her youki to make a small rose plant grow till the pure white roses were in bloom. Hiei silently marveled at the sight as he watched the plant grow at Kira's tears and youki. Kira stood up and dried her remaining tears on the sleeve of her tunic top.

"Well the chapter on my sister is finally closed." She said as she looked at the flowers again. Red splattered on the white roses signifying blood of an innocent soul had been spilled. "Thank you Hiei-san." Hiei nodded and the two of them left.

_Hiei roamed the forest of Makai searching for something. He was told that a demon here wanted to talk to him about an assassination job. Since the Reikai Tantei was taking a break and he was restless he decided to hear the demon had to say. He soon came across said demon and they talked, the assassination seemed simple enough and didn't smell of a trap so Hiei took it. How wrong he was._

_Flash_

_Hiei lay injured at the base of a cliff. It was a fucking trap and he walked right into it. He cursed himself with all of the curse words known to Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai. His right arm was completely useless, shattered bones screamed pain every time he had to move it. Hiei thought back when he told Kurama and Kira that he was going over here to talk about a job. The looks on their faces were of worry. Kurama even wanted to come with him but he told Kurama off, telling him that there was nothing to worry about and to go to hell._

_'I should have listened to them.' He thought as he closed his eyes to try to get some sleep. The demons who did this to him were still after him but for now he could afford a little sleep. As he drifted to sleep, his thoughts were on Kurama and Kira, mostly Kira._

Kira woke up in a cold sweat. Her dream still vivid in her mind she could have sworn it was a vision. Hiei was hurt and she was the only one who knew it. She got up from her futon and got dressed in her tunic top and gi pants. Kira ran towards the entrance. She had to go see her brother if it was any other dream she would have let it pass, but Hiei was supposed to be back a few days ago and that dream was too real to be just a dream. It was pouring as she ran out into the streets. Being nearly midnight, there was no one out on the streets as Kira ran to where her brother had told her he lived. Soaking wet she climbed the tree outside his room. No light was on in the room signifying her twin was asleep, so she tried the window. It was opened so she slipped in. Dripping and cold, she went over to Kurama's bedside.

"Oniisan, wake up please." She said as she gently shook Kurama. Kurama mumbled something and turned away from her. She continued to shake him, more urgently this time then last. Kurama opened a sleep hazed eye trying to figure out who was waking him. The image of his twin was blurred but slowly came in as lightning flashed outside. '_His Twin?_ _What in…_'

"Kira, what are…?" Kurama started to say as he sat up in his bed.

"Hiei, I think he's hurt. I had a vision, he's hurt really bad. We need to go find him…" Kira's thoughts were all jumbled as she was franticly telling Kurama what was in the vision. Kurama jumped up when there was a knock at his door. He got out of bed and answered the door; a drenched Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing outside.

"Kurama, we need to talk." was all Yusuke said before Kurama let them into his apartment. Kurama led them into his room that Kira was still in and went to get the three towels. As he handed it to them, Yusuke started talking.

"It's about Hiei, Koenma told us that he got a report that Hiei was injured in Makai and wants us to go in after him."

"Then it was a vision." Kira whispered from her place in the corner. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned on her.

"What vision?" Yusuke asked and Kira retold her dream. By the end, Yusuke was wide eyed.

"I, Kazuma Kuwabara, shall go to Makai and single-handedly defeat and save the shrimp." Kuwabara said placing a fist over his heart. Kurama and Yusuke rolled their eyes, they had heard that line one too many times. Kurama and Yusuke started making plans about traveling over there when Kira approached them.

"I want to go with you." She said.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Look I'm the one who knows where he is, I saw the rock formation and everything, besides I have lived in Makai longer than any of you, I know my way around and the shortcuts. You have to let me go." Yusuke knew she was right and nodded in agreement.

Glossary

Arigatou : Thanks

KitsuneFoxfire: What a cliffy. What condition will they find Hiei in when they get to the Makai?

Hiei: Onna, Why did you have to do that to me?

KitsuneFoxfire: What do you mean? you're the one who didn't listen to the Youko Twins. It's not my fault that you walked into a trap.

Hiei: My fault? You're the one who wrote it.

KitsuneFoxfire: Yes, well Kira can't be the only one I can mistreat in the writing. Besides how else am I going… mumbles the rest of the sentence as Kurama and Kira come out of hiding.

Kurama: Hiei, are you giving Kitsune a hard time?

Hiei: So what if I am?

Kira: Hiei, that isn't very nice. You know her Evil Twin is her muse most of the time.

Hiei snorts in response and leaves, Kurama and Kira following shortly thereafter. KitsuneFoxfire sighs and turns back to her readers.

KitsuneFoxfire: Well I can't win them all. Please read and review. I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers. Thank you very much, I get a warm fuzzy feeling inside when I read all of your wonderful reviews.


	5. Chapter 4: Evil on the Horizon

Pine, Roses and Lavender.

Saiyan Kitsune Foxfire

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue. I do own Kira and Rosa though.

Pairings: Hiei/OC, implied Y/Keiko and Kuw/Yukina

Warning: attempted Rape(not this chapter), language, OOC

Chapter Four: Evil on the Horizon

Kira led Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara to where she last saw Hiei in the vision. He was still leaning against the cliff sleeping when they approached. Kira ran to his side and proceeded to check his wounds.

"We can move him. I think we should since there is a storm coming." She said as the rest of the Reikai Tantei came up. Kurama was taken aback by the condition Hiei was in. His right arm showed on it signs on what was going on behind the skin. His clothes were in tatters, bruises, cuts and scrapes decorated his torso. Yusuke and Kuwabara carefully picked up the sleeping fire demon and carried him to a near by cave. Halfway there, though, they were attacked by a band of demons brandishing swords, staffs, bows and arrows, and spears. Kira pushed Kuwabara out of the way of a whizzing arrow before it had the chance to hurt him and or Hiei. Kurama and Kuwabara carried in Hiei while Yusuke finished off the demons with a blast of his Rei shotgun. Yusuke joined the others inside the cave. Kurama went to work on his friend.

A reptilian demon watched as the female ningen pushed the big dumb brute out of the way of his arrow.

"Curse that human, I will get my revenge on Hiei and the rest of the Reikai Tantei if it's the last thing I do." He cursed under his breath.

"Come, Kujirada. Did you really think that the twin sister of Yoko Kurama wouldn't try to protect her new found friends?" a deeper voice purred.

"The twin of Yoko?"

"Hai, very intresting, ne?"

"Yes master, very. I want to get my revenge on that bastard for giving me this." He pointed to the scar that ran down his face and chest. The other demon looked unimpressed.

"Yes, well we will wait. And attack when they lest expect it." The older demon laughed evilly before he disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

KitsuneFoxfire: Heh, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to introduce the bad guy. I know it was evil to leave it as a cliffy, but I promise the next chapter will a.) Be longer and b.) Kira will have to figure out her feelings for our favorite fire demon. Please review. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far.


	6. Chapter 5: I won't say I'm in love

Yu-Yu Hakusho fan fiction : Pine, Roses and Lavender.

Saiyan Kitsune Foxfire

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue. I do own Kira and Rosa though.

Pairings: Hiei/OC, implied Y/Keiko and Kuw/Yukina

Warning: attempted Rape (not this chapter), language, OOC

KitsuneFoxfire: This chapter is a songfic. I don't own "I won't say I'm in love" It came from Disney. I hope you like it. Enjoy. This is also a New Years treat for all my readers. Thanks all.

Chapter Five

Kira sat by her self at the mouth of the cave watching the rain fall. Even though her brother told her to rest, Kira ignored him. Hiei still hasn't woken up and Kira believed it was her fault by not making it in time.

_If there is a prize for rotten judgment._

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggregation_

_That's ancient history been there done that._

Flashback

_Kira stood watch, worried about the demon she found nearly drowned in the stream by her den._ _Rosacried because her sister wasn't paying any attention to her but she was paying attention to the short demon that had black flame hair and a white starburst in it. Kira watched over him for days on in only leaving to find food for her sister or to relieve her self. One day about a week after Kira found the demon; he woke up while Kira was out hunting and left before she returned. _

End of flashback

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_ He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right though you Girl, ya can't conceal it We know how you feel and Who you're thinking of No chance, no way _I won't say it, no, no_

Kira glanced over to where Hiei laid. He looked so vulnerable lying there like he did those many years ago when she found him in the stream. '_He probably doesn't remember. Hell at first I didn't._'

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart learned it's lesson_

_It feels good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

Kira thought back when Kurama left and Kuronue took care of her and Rosa. How she fell in love with him and how he returned the feelings. Then she remembered when she found him strung up, bamboo shafts sticking out of his body. She shuddered at the memory.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Give up, give in_ _Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_

Kira shook her head. She couldn't possibly be in love with Hiei. Or could she?

_You'redoing flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love._

By the time she made her mind in regards of what she felt towards Hiei and decide that she would love from afar, Kurama came over to her. He pulled her into a hug, as he sat down next to her.

"He's gonna be okay." Kurama murmured in her ear as they watched the rain fall. Kira nodded and buried her head in his shoulder as Kurama rocked them back and forth. Listening to her brother's heart beat, Kira slowly fell asleep. Kurama smiled down at his sister, leaned back against the wall and joined his sister in dreamland.

To every one: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I LOVED THEM SOOO MUCH.

Please read and review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6: Painful Traps

**Pine, Roses and Lavender.**

Saiyan Kitsune Foxfire

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue. I do own Kira and Rosa though.

Pairings: Hiei/OC, implied Y/Keiko and Kuw/Yukina

Warning: attempted Rape (not this chapter), language, OOC

Chapter Six: Painful Traps

Kira watched as Hiei stirred in his sleep. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her leg. A quiet chuckle came from the culprit.

"Scared, little one?" Hiei teased lightly.

"No… How are you feeling Hiei-san?" Kira changed the subject as she looked over the bandages, making sure the wounds were healing properly. Hiei hissed in pain as Kiri touched his right arm.

"Ittei" he whispered almost to low for Kira to hear.

"Gomen…" She said as she pulled away from his arm.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I hurt you…"

"Nonsense, it's my own fault. I should have listened to you and Kurama."

"Gee what an original idea?" Kira teased. "You need to rest. I'll go now." Kira went to stand up but a hand on her knee stopped her.

"Matte…Don't go." Hiei pleaded silently. Kira looked at him and decided to stay since the fire demon was in obvious pain he didn't know what he was saying. From what she learned from the others, Hiei was totally anti-social and only accepted Kurama's company.

"Okay, I won't go." Kira smiled. She started to hum a youko lullaby that she used to sing to her sister. As Hiei listened to the lullaby, he remembered vaguely hearing it a long time ago while he recovered when he was saved by someone. Hiei was going to say something but the lullaby made him tired and sleepy. With his head in Kira's lap, Hiei slowly returned to the land of dreams. Kira watched him sleep, using her lap as a pillow and noticed how right it felt. She dozed slightly while the fire demon rested. An hour later, Kurama came to check on them and 'awed' at the sight of his twin and his best friend cuddled together.

'_They do make a cute couple. No can't think that. Hiei probably doesn't even know of my twin's affections for him. But if he does, and is just playing with her emotions, I **will** kill the bastard. Friend or no Friend.'_ Kurama thought as he approached them. He was so deeply in thought that he jumped when his sister asked him a question.

"Wha-, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kurama said.

"I asked what was wrong; your youki spiked a little." Kira asked as she peered into her twin's emerald green eyes.

"It's nothing sis, how's he doing?"

"He woke up a little while ago, his wounds still hurt, but I expected that. I was worried for awhile; I thought… that we had lost him." Kira said sadly, looking down at the fire koorime, in her lap, apparently asleep. Unknown to the youko twins, Hiei was awake since he felt Kurama's youki spike, but he pretended to be asleep to listen to their conversation. When he heard the desperation and…longing in Kira's voice, Hiei immediately thought, '_what th-? Why would the little kitsune be longing after me? After all I am the forbidden child. No one should lon-love me._' Kurama knelt down next to Hiei and rechecked his wounds.

"Yusuke wants to go back to Ningenkai tomorrow. Hiei looks ready to travel." Kurama murmured as he finished wrapping Hiei's right arm.

"Hiei's been hurt. Doesn't Yusuke understand that? Doesn't he even care?" Kira snapped loudly. Both Hiei and Kurama were startled by Kira's outburst. Hiei, who somehow curled up in Kira's lap, fell out in shock. "Gomen…" Kira whispered as she stood up abruptly and ran out of the cave.

"What's wrong with her?" Hiei asked; Kurama just shook his head. Kurama didn't know what was up with his sister but he wished he did.

Kira stumbled over some tree roots in the dark. She had no reason to snap at her brother like she did. '_Shimatta, I'm acting as if I am Hiei's mate, wanting to nurse him back to health and protect him when he can not protect himself. Maybe I should head back to Ningenkai now before them, and…'_

**SNAP**

Kira screamed in pain as the cold steel jaws of a bear trap closed around her ankle, breaking it.

A scream shattered the stillness of the night. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke went on alert when the sound reached their ears. Kurama and Yusuke were the first to respond and ran out of the cave leaving Kuwabara to watch over Hiei.

In a clearing not far from the cave, they found Kira scratching at the trap that some careless hunter forgot about.

"Kira?!?" Kurama shouted as he skidded to a halt next to his sister. "Yusuke I need your help, Can you open the jaws of that trap while I pull her leg out?" Yusuke nodded and pulled open the trap as Kurama gently pulled out his twin's ankle. The bottom of Kira's gi pants were torn and bloodied, flesh was torn angrily away from the bone, blood flowing freely from the wound.

"How bad is it?" Kira asked as Kurama pulled off his top and used it as a pressure bandage on her ankle.

"Bad. I wont be able to heal it. We need to get you back to Genkai's temple." Kurama said as he finished wrapping the bandage. Yusuke stood over him projecting some ki so Kurama could see what he was doing.

Yusuke went back and gathered the others. While he was gone, Kira apologized for her earlier outburst.

"Its okay, Kira….I um, you love him don't you?"

"What?"

"Hiei, you love him don't you."

"I…I…I do, but he doesn't love me so just leave it at that."

"As you wish." Yusuke and the others, (Hiei was being carried piggy back style by Kuwabara, who looked like he wanted to do something else.) Yusuke helped Kira onto Kurama's back and the five of them made their way to the portal.

Once back in Ningenkai, Kurama took his twin to her home and got Yukina to heal her ankle. It was another couple of days before Kira was able to walk without any pain. Hiei visited her almost everyday while she was healing to keep her company.

Glossary

Ittei: Ouch it hurts

Gomen: sorry

Matte: wait

KitsuneFoxfire: I hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and review. The next chapter Hiei will acknowledge his feelings for Kira. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying my story. -


	8. Chapter 7: Things are heating up

**Pine, Roses and Lavender.**

Saiyan Kitsune Foxfire

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue. I do own Kira and Rosa though.

Pairings: Hiei/OC, implied Y/Keiko and Kuw/Yukina

Warning: attempted Rape (not this chapter), language, OOC

**_Chapter Seven_**

Weeks past before Kurama was able to return to Genkai's temple and when he returned his sister was chatting with Yukina. He watched them for a while when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kurama turned to find Genkai smiling at him.

"Your sister is a hard worker. She's healed nicely, ne?"

"Hai…That's good."

"Well I gave her the day off." Genkai said before she left. Kurama continued to watch his sister and his friend's sister as they giggled over something. He decided to approach then.

"Ohayoo gozimasu Kira-chan and Yukina-chan." He greeted with a warm smile.

"Ohayoo Kurama-kun." Yukina greeted back. "Is Kuzuma with you?"

"No, he went to the arcade with Yuske, do you want to go surprise him?" Kurama asked as Kira and Yukina stood up. Youkina's face lit up at the mention of surprising her boyfriend.

"Hai," Kurama smiled again and looked at his twin. She seemed a little nervous about going out into the populace. He gave her shoulder a squeeze to reassure her.

"It's going to be okay. The ningens around here are mostly oblivious to those around them unless it directly affects their lives." Kira nodded and allowed her self be pulled out into the bustling grind of Ningenkai.

Every one was watching Kuwabara and Yusuke try to out do the other on some shoot 'em up arcade game. Yusuke was winning by a slim margin when Kurama, Yukina and Kira approached, but for some reason Kuwabara seemed oblivious to the fact that the object of his desires was watching him. Kira was so uncomfortable being surrounded by so many humans that she excused her self and went outside to get some fresh air.

She breathed deeply once she reached the small park across the street from the arcade. '_Damn ningen contraptions._' She thought as she sat down on a soft bed of moss. The plants around her seemed to reach out to her hungrily, wanting some attention from the plant manipulator. She feed them some of her youki and was talking with them till she heard quiet laughter from the tree above her.

"What is so funny?" she asked looking up to see crimson staring back at her.

"You are, little kitsune." Hiei said as he jumped down from the tree. Kira only 'hn' and turned back to the plants. '_Did she just shrug me off?_' he asked himself. '_She did._' Hiei dropped to a sitting position next to Kira. "Why aren't you in there with the fox and the others?"

"If you must know, it was too stuffy in there for my tastes……where aren't you in there?"

"I was waiting for someone." Kira's heart sank. Ever since she met him, Hiei had taken over most of her thoughts. She just recently discovered that she in fact had feelings for him and secretly hoped he could return them.

"Oh, well I'll leave now…" Kira said as she moved to get up. Hiei place a hand on her leg to prevent her from doing so.

"Matte…Stay awhile I could use the company." He said quietly. Kira looked over at him and debated if she should go or stay. Deciding on the latter, Kira sat back down. She stole a glance at Hiei, his visage seemed to relax. Her eyes memorized each curve and plane of his face, the deep mysterious crimson eyes that stared up at the sky to the spiky black hair that seemed to have a tint of blue to it along with the white starburst in front; the white bandana that covered his third eye to the playful smirk that crossed his lips. Kira felt her eyes wander further down his body as he leaned back on the moss, being propped up by his elbows. She could only imagine the fine chiseled chest and washboard abs as her eyes grazed over his chest. Her eyes traveled further still till she noticed she was staring at his crotch. Her cheeks immediately turned hot as she blushed and turned as not to look at him anymore.

Hiei knew her eyes were traveling down his body as he stared at the empty blueness of the sky. He sneaked a peek at her and noticed a faint blush cross her cheeks as he watched her eyes travel further down and resting on his crotch. He mentally grinned at the sight of her face redden to the color of her twin's hair. '_Wow she's so kawaii when she blushes like that._' Hiei thought, his eyes glimmered in amusement at the shyness of the kitsune next to him. He heard that youku's are very social demons and shyness was considered a fault, considering how many partners one youku takes in a lifetime. Kurama told him once that the female youkos are the same but different, they look for a life mate and they don't take partners after they were life mated. Kira's shyness made her even more kawaii in Hiei's eyes and he knew he was defiantly in love. He knew that soon he would take Kira as a life mate. He just had to make sure Kira returned the feeling.

Kira spent the rest of the day with Hiei. Kurama caught up to them around dinner time and the three of them headed back to Genkai's temple. Genkai left a note to Yukina and Kira saying she had to go away for a small period of time and told them to watch over her temple. Kira went to the kitchens to prepare a meal for the Reikai Tantei and their girlfriends. Soon Yukina and Keiko joined her and helped carry the food out to the others. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared hungrily at the food being place in front of them, Kurama and Hiei watched impassively. Shizuru came in from smoking a cigarette and sat down next to Hiei. Keiko and Yukina sat down next to their boyfriends and the group dug in, all except Kira who silently slipped away from the hungry teens and youkais.

She knew she should eat but again the group was too big to be around and she was getting skittish. She didn't know why she was all of a sudden scared of being in groups, youkos were very sociable creatures with a very active love life with many partners, but around the time a female youko goes into heat she searches for a life mate. If she doesn't find one she goes into hiding till the cycle is over and tries again next time, though each heat cycle she passes with out a mate, the cycles come worse till she either dies or finds a mate. '_That must be it, my heat cycle is coming and I haven't found a mate yet. Hiei probably doesn't even like me that way. Shimatta! It's going to be worse this time than last and I thought it was bad last time._' She thought as dread over came her body. '_Well at least_ _Rosawasn't mature enough yet to have that problem._' She climbed to the sturdiest topmost branch of a near by pine tree and watched the moon peek up from behind the distant mountains.

Glossary

Ohayoo-gozimasu: Good Morning

Ohayoo: Hello

KitsuneFoxfire: Whoa, I can't believe I wrote that part with Kira and Hiei it was my first time too. How'd I do? Please read and review.

Preview for Chapter Eight

… She woke up moments later by a strange rumbling sound, '_What is that noise? It's coming from Hiei…is he…purring? He is. How kawaii.(**1**) He sounds like a little koneko._' Hiei smiled to himself as he read her thoughts.

So you think I am a kitten do you? he asked, again in her mind. Kira lifted her head so she could stare into his eyes. Their noses millimeters apart.

"Well you purr like one" Kira said quietly. Hiei leaned in till there was about a hair's with between them.

"Hn. Well my kitsune, I think I like being called that." He said before he captured Kira's lips with his own. Kira was surprised to say the least…

1 A.N. Aww, defiantly kawaii


	9. Chapter 8: The Hunt Begins

**Pine, Roses and Lavender.**

Saiyan Kitsune Foxfire

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue. I do own Kira and Rosa though.

Pairings: Hiei/OC, implied Y/Keiko and Kuw/Yukina

Warning: attempted Rape (in this chapter), language, OOC, THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT NOT A MARY SUE!

Chapter Eight: The Hunt begins

She stayed there till she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around. An escaped Youkai had a tanken in one hand and was dangerously close to Kira. The gleam in his eye told her more than enough: lust, most likely caused by her scent of an upcoming heat cycle. Kira slowly stood. This youkai picked the wrong place to come on to her as vines reached up through the tree to ensnarl her attacker in its green web. She then picked a pine needle from her hair and changed it into a staff. Kira watched as the youkai made short work of the green vines and charged at her. Kira back flipped off the branch and landed gracefully at the foot of the tree. With out a second look back she ran into the forest. She heard the Youkai curse something in Makai and take off after her. The plants in the area she ran were useless to her till she remembered the staff in her hands. She whirled around to face her attacker but he wasn't behind her. '_kuso, where the hell is he?_' she thought as she tried to sense out his ki. The staff was knocked out of her hand by an invisible foe. She tried to pick it up again, only to be tackled by her foe. She fell backwards, hitting her head on the hard ground, her attacker materialized sitting on her stomach, tanken at her throat. '_Damn he was a cloaker (**1**)_'

"Now pretty one, you didn't have to fight me." He said his voice like claws on a blackboard. He leaned down and deeply inhaled her sent. Kira turned her head away in disgust. "You smell real nice. Now how about you and me have some fun, pretty ningen." '_This guy must be a complete idiot to think I am a ningen. Hn. Damn it with him confining my hands I can't do anything to get out of this. THINK Kira, THINK._" Kira thought as she looked around for the answers she was looking for. When nothing came to her, she decided to struggle. But her struggling was cut short due to the tanken being roughly shoved against her throat. "Now pretty thing, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I wouldn't want to cut off that pretty little head of yours before I'm through with my fun." Kira closed her eyes. This was not her day. She opened them again to find that her attacker already pulled down his pants and tore her tunic shirt leaving her chest exposed to the cool night air. He was working on his shirt and her gi pants when a blur of black crossed her vision and her attacker was thrown completely off of her.

Hiei stood growling, '_How dare he touch **my** mate like that?_' he thought as he glanced back at Kiri who was watching the two of them from the spot she was on the ground. "How dare you touch her like that" Hiei snapped turning his attention on the youkai in front of him.

"What's it to you? Me and the little lady were having some fun was all." The youkai said in his defense.

"Oh were you? Then I'm sorry for intruding." Kira's eyes grew to the size of saucers when she heard that comment. She was about to say something till Hiei's voice appeared in her head unannounced.

Calm down, I'm just leading him on. But he's going to pay for ever laying a hand on you. Kira shivered at what Hiei was implying. Hiei looked at his opponent and acted like he was going to back down but drew his katana and in a flash Kira's attacker was missing his head and hands. Hiei sheathed his katana again and went to Kira's side. "You okay" he asked, wiping some blood away from a cut on her face.

"Arigatou." Kira whispered as she leaned into the touch. Hiei seemed surprised at first but continued to caress her face with his hand. He pulled her to him protectively hugging her as if the body of her attacker would rise up and take her from him. Kira placed her head on his chest and the sounds of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. She woke up moments later by a strange rumbling sound, '_What is that noise? It's coming from Hiei…is he…purring? He is. How kawaii.(**2**) He sounds like a little koneko._' Hiei smiled to himself as he read her thoughts.

So you think I am a kitten do you he asked, again in her mind. Kira lifted her head so she could stare into his eyes. Their noses millimeters apart.

"Well you purr like one" Kira said quietly. Hiei leaned in till there was about a hair's with between them.

"Hn. Well my kitsune, I think I like being called that." He said before he captured Kira's lips with his own. Kira was surprised to say the least. But let instinct take over and kissed him back with as much vigor. A thought formed in her mind not letting her enjoy the kiss. '_My fox?_ _Why would he…uh oh…Koomrime and the fire demons are very possessive over their mates or intended mates. And they life mate also. Damn why didn't I pick it up before? The thing with Kuwabara while in Makai, the possessiveness today as we were exploring._' She stopped kissing Hiei after the last thought formed in her mind, sure she was just thinking about finding a life mate but her heat cycle was still a week away and she didn't like the feeling of being tied to someone just yet. She pulled her self out of Hiei's embrace and got up. Hiei hungrily watched his kitsune look for a way to get away from him, but little did she know if she ran away the hunt would begin. Kira shivered under the intense look of passion and lust coming from Hiei. '_I need to talk to my brother; He'll know what to do._' Kira thought as she looked back towards Genkai's temple. She looked back at Hiei who had yet to move an inch from where she left him. Hiei impatiently growled in his throat, tired of waiting, he moved towards Kira. Kira sent bamboo stalks shooting out of the ground towards Hiei enabling Kira to run. Hiei glimpsed her retreating form and smirked to himself. '_The hunt has begun._'

KitsuneFoxfire: Okay a cloaker can go invisible and mask their Ki. And I think Hiei purring is defiantly kawii. So what did you guys think? I loved all of your reviews. Thanks. Please read and review. Ja ne!

1 Can go invisible and mask his ki.

2 A.N. Aww, defiantly kawaii


	10. Chapter 9: The hunt

Disclaimer and the other warnings: Refer to previous chapters.

To everyone who reviewed thanks.

To all I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Nine: The Hunt

Kurama was sitting on the steps of temple wondering where Hiei and his sister went. He knew his twin's feelings for the particular fire demon through her actions that afternoon, but he didn't know what Hiei's feelings were towards her. And he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt his sister, even his best friend.

He also smelled thatKira's heat cycle was coming up. Hell even his own was coming up. '_This is not good. I should find my sister and take her with me to the deepest northern part of the mountains till our cycles are over._' After debating, it over in his head, Kurama slowly shifted into his youko form and went to search for his sister. She came running into him, her eyes widened as she saw his youko form, a towering seven feet tall, silver ears, mane and tail with the golden eyes she remembered so fondly from her childhood.

"Kurama, I need your help. Hiei, he… he's initiated the koomrine mating ritiual. But I'm not ready for it." She gasped out. Kurama growled looking back the way Kira had just come, but grabbed his sister's hand.

"Come on, I'll help you. First you need to change back to your youko form, it'll make you faster."

"Hai." Kira said before she shifted back to her youko form. Black ears poked out from her tresses, the gold tint came back into her eyes as the black streaks lifted out of her hair. Her black tails wagged excitedly behind her and she shrank to her usual height of five feet six inches. Kurama urgently pulled on her arm and the twins ran off into the night towards the northern mountains.

Kurama told her that they would wait out the heat cycles in a cave he found up there several years back and hopefully Hiei wouldn't find them up there till it was past their heat cycles were over. Kira sent some of her ki to scatter among the plants to throw off Hiei, the same went for Kurama. Just as the twins' heat cycle started they reached the cave. As Kira predicted, it was worse for her than the last time.

Hiei had been tracking them for a little over a week. '_Hn, the youko twins are together._' He thought as he traced their ki. He couldn't get an exact fix since they were very good at scattering it to throw him off that was one of the reasons it took so long to find them. The path he was on now was leading him deeper into the mountains. He smirked when he thought of ravaging his soon to be mate.

Kira lay balled up on a pallet of moss her brother made for her. The pain was unbelievable. Kurama sat against the wall staring at his sister; the pained whimpers tore his heart in two. '_Though I hate to admit it, my sister really needs a life mate._' Her temperature was enough to keep anyone from going to sleep. He regretted bringing her all the way up here, but he didn't know it was becoming this bad. A familiar ki brought him out of his reverie.

"Kira, can you get up?" Kira nodded slowly. "Good because you need to run, Hiei is on his way here." With Kurama's help, Kira stood and slowly and painfully left the cave.

She ran to another cave Kurama had told her about only to be tackled by someone. The two of them went tumbling into the snow and Kira ended up on the bottom, the snow soaking through her clothes and cooled her fever ridden body. Hiei looked down on his prey with a feral gleam in his eyes; fangs peeking out from his mouth as he smiled.

"Caught you little one." He said as he bent down to kiss and to nuzzle her neck, the urge to mark her as his own only grew deeper. Kira knew she had no more chances, no more escape routes and that her heat seemed to disappear while Hiei nuzzled her like he wasso she didn't struggle. She turned her head to give Hiei better access to her neck as he kissed, licked and playfully bit it.

Seeing as Kira wasn't giving him a struggle, Hiei decided to finally mark her. He kissed and sucked at the intended area, where the neck meets the shoulder, before he slowly sunk his fangs into her soft skin. Kira tensed in pain but relaxed as a warm feeling slowly made its way though her bloodstream. Hiei lapped at his mate's blood sealing the mark with his koomrine magic. The mark will permanently mark her, forever bind her to him.

"You're mine now, little kitsune." Hiei whispered before he devoured Kira's lips with his own. Kira kissed back with as much passion her heart allowed. Hiei's hands traveled down the lithe body under him till they reached her waist. With out breaking the kiss, Hiei pulled Kira to him and flitted off to the cave Kira was heading to when he caught her.

KitsuneFoxfire: well that's the chapter, but not the end of the story. Stay tuned. Please review thanks again. There's not going to be a lemon in the next chapter, How ever if you want me to write one, I will and post it on Please tell me in your reviews.


	11. Chapter 10: The morning after

Pine, Roses and Lavender

AN: this chapter was written before people suggested a lemon. I am currently working on the lemon and will post it on AFF for those intrested in reading it. I'll post a link to it on my bio when I get it done. Now on to the Fic

Chapter Ten: The Morning After

Kira woke up snuggled against her mate. They retired to a cave where a night of passionate love making ensued. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered what they did last night. Hiei lay purring contentedly as he pulled his mate closer to him. Kira watched her koi as the faint signs of the new morning filtered into the cave. Catlike, she slipped from his embrace and went to the mouth of the cave to watch the sunrise. She draped a blanket over her shoulders to block the cold of the mountains and wrapped it around her naked body. She already missed the natural heater that her koi was. The sky started to get lighter as the sun made its way to the sky. Oranges, pinks and purples streaked the sky when she felt arms wrap around her waist and was pulled back into a strong chest.

"Morning koi" Kira chirped. Hiei nibbled on her neck in response. Kira twisted in his embrace so that she was facing him and wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck. Hiei closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss. They were close to making out when a cough nearby made them break apart. Kira looked to see who disturbed them to find her brother in his ningen form.

"Ohayoo gozimasu Hiei-kun and Kira-chan." He smiled at his twin and brother in law. "Shall we return to the land of the living?" Hiei 'hn'. He eyed Kurama warily, pulling Kira closer to him. Even though Kurama was Kira's twin, Kurama was still a male and possible threat to his mate. Kurama lifted an eyebrow in surprise but raised his hands in his defense. "I'm not challenging you for your mate, Hiei; I wouldn't bring any harm to her either." Hiei relaxed a little, and let Kira retrieve her clothes that weren't burned away.

"Hiei…can I talk to you outside for a bit?" Kurama asked, watching Kira move deeper into the cave. He then left the cave and waited for the fire demon.

"Hn?" Hiei asked as he joined his friend, after dressing in his pants.

Kurama looked out at the forest. "Hiei… I know it's too late for this talk, but you moved past me yesterday to get to Kira…"

"Get on with it Fox"

Kurama looked at Hiei. "If you hurt Kira…in any way… I will kill you, friend or not."

"I won't hurt her." Hiei bristled.

"I know… I just wanted to make sure you knew… You'd do the same thing for Yukina."

Hiei nodded and relaxed. Kurama had a point.

"Understood… Kurama?" Hiei asked, looking at the ground, trying to find the words he wanted to say

"Yes Hiei?"

"I don't want anyone to know… I don't want Kira put into unnecessary danger till my enemies are destroyed"

"I understand. I won't say anything"

"Hn…Let's go back inside" He moved back inside. Kurama followed.

"Oh…Botan tracked me down this morning… Koenma has another mission for us" Kurama said. He sat down calmly and waited for the fireworks.

Kira came back into the main part of the cave, dressed in the pale teal tunic top and white gi type pants that she found towards the back of the cave. Apparently Kurama used this cave before and stashed some clothes and stuff in here. Kira shifted back to her ningen form and combed out her hair as she listened in on her brother and mate's conversation.

"Another mission?" Hiei growled

"Hai, Koenma wants us to meet him this afternoon. If we hurry, we can make it in time."

"I WILL NOT LEAVE MY MATE SO SOON AFTER CLAIMING HER." Hiei yelled obviously pissed about Koenma's timing.

"Yes I understand that…but Yusuke and Kuwabara will wonder where you are. Hiei, you just told me that you want to keep your relationship with my sister under lock and key till all of your enemies are destroyed and not going is going to arise suspicion. Genkai will protect her till we get back." Kurama tried to reason with his fiery friend.

"Please Hiei-koi, go to the meeting. I'll be fine till you get back" Kira pleaded with her mate. Sure, Kira didn't want Hiei to go, but from what she learned from her time with her brother, their job was important to all three worlds, and Kira was willing to sacrifice her happiness for innocent people could live to see another day. Kurama smiled at his sister then turned back to Hiei. Hiei, however, was glaring at his mate while thinking: '_Doesn't she know that we need bonding time? That if something happened to either of us during the first couple of days of cementing the bond; it might seriously damage our relationship._'

Yes I know, but I am willing to risk it if it means that innocent people will live. Kira spoke though their bond.

Since when did you care about those ningens?

Just because I am afraid of them doesn't mean I'd wish harm to them. Please Hiei, do it for me?

Fine, But if something happens it's _your_ fault. Kira smiled and hugged her mate. Kurama simply rolled his eyes and looked away. Soon the three of them left the cave and made it back to Genkai's temple before the time for their meeting. Genkai greeted them on the stairs. When she noticed the claim mark at the base of Kira's neck, she glanced knowingly at Hiei.

"Master Genkai, can you protect Kira till Hiei and I get back?" Kurama asked.

"Hai, I will." Genkai agreed, "Come Kira, Yukina is waiting for you." Kira gave Hiei a chaste kiss before following Genkai into the temple. Hiei watched the retreating form of his mate before he and Kurama flitted off towards the Rekai portal.

A pair of beady eyes watched as the female youko kissed the fire koorime before following the old woman into the temple, then they followed the fire koorime and male half-youko as the demons flitted off somewhere.

_So the little twin of Yoko is Hiei's new mate. Gouki and the master will be very pleased_ Kujirada thought as he watched as two human girls walking up the steps and entering the temple. Kujirada took one last look at the temple before turning and hurrying back to his Master.

"Oh, Kira-chan, you're back." Keiko squealed when she and Kuwabara's older sister entered one of the side rooms off of the kitchen. Kira looked at her strangely.

"Er, ohayoo Keiko-dono, why did you squeal like a pig?" Kira asked.

"We're going to have a party, Kira-chan. Yukina-chan, Keiko-chan and their boyfriends have an announcement to make tonight. You are invited." Shizuru responded.

"One would have a party for an announcement."

"Hai, but of course it would have to be a very special announcement." Keiko explained almost dreamily. Kira was curious about what kind of a special announcement would be to warrant a party but suddenly felt very ill. She excused herself as she ran to the nearest bathroom. There wave after wave of nausea washed over her, as she threw up the contents of her stomach.

KitsuneFoxfire: Sorry for the cliffie. So what do you think the special announcement(s) are going to be? Or what's wrong with Kira? Or what is Kujirada's master is up to? Please review and tell me your thoughts. I love all of the reviews I have gotten so far. Thanks guys. Ja ne.


	12. Chapter 11: Evil plans and Kira's ailmen...

KitsuneFoxfire: Hey all. Sorry about not updating for a while. My computer died yet again and I just got it back. anyways on to the fic

Chapter Eleven: Evil plans and Kira's Ailment

A red haired demon with blue markings on his face watched the soul eating demon and the wicked doctor arguing about something. He drummed his fingers on this throne and waited for a right moment to stop the argument.

"Doctor, are the bracelets ready?" The red haired demon asked when the right moment arose.

"Hai, Master Rando. All they need now is specimens to fill them." The doctor responded.

"Hn, Kujirada should be back soon to report." Rando grinned darkly as his plans for revenge ran though his head.

A few moments later, the door was pushed opened and Kujirada scurried in. He bowed before Rando.

"Well Kujirada?" Rando asked impatiently after Kujirada didn't respond right away.

"Yoko Kurama's twin has been claimed, just as you planned. Yoko Kurama and Hiei left shortly after dropping off the female youko at that old hag's temple." Kujirada said as confidently as he could.

"Anything else?"

"H...hai, The ningen girls are also at the temple."

"Very good. Well Gentlemen we attack tonight." Goki, Rando, and the Doctor all cackled evilly as the got ready for that night.

Yukina excused herself from the planning of the party when Kira didn't return right away.

"Kira-chan, are you okay?" Yukina asked as she knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah fine." Kira responded weakly. Yukina pushed the door open in concern for her friend and found Kira kneeling next to the porcelain throne.

"Kira-chan, what happened? What's wrong?" Yukina kneeled down next to her friend. Kira shook her head in response. Personally, she wanted to know the answer to that question. Another wave of nausea hit Kira again. Yukina rubbed her back in a comforting manner, trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend. Once Kira was done heaving out bile, she collapsed bonelessly on the ground, her ki sapped. Yukina regarded her friend before she went to get Genkai for help.

Minutes, though to Kira it seemed hours later, Yukina and Genkai entered the bathroom, with Keiko and Shizuru at their heels. Genkai knelt next to the fallen youko.

"Kira, Come on girl, sit up." Genkai ordered gently as she helped Kira to a sitting position. Genkai, then closed her eyes and searched Kira's ki for her ailment. When Genkai found out what was wrong with the girl, she gasped. Kira, who had been watching Genkai closely with curiosity, widened her eyes as did the other girls.

"Genkai-shihan, what's wrong?" Kira asked fearfully. Genkai was silent for a few moments, which added to Kira's anxiety.

"Kira, you're…"

Glossary

shihan I think it means Master.

KitsuneFoxfire: sorry 'bout the cliffie but I gotta get off now. So anyone want to guess what the bracelets do?


	13. Chapter 12: Hiei finds out

Chapter Twelve: Hiei finds out

Kira stared at Genkai in disbelief.

"I can't be…" Kira stuttered out, shaking her head from side to side.

"Kira, after what you told me it's only understandable that you would show signs so fast after mating. Youkos only carry their cubs for only two months and with the heat cycle it only doubled your chances." Kira could only nod numbly. "But I do have a question for you." Kira nodded again. "I need to know what form it would be the easiest on you to deliver in."

"In my youko form. While I am caring the cubs my ki will go totally for their development so I will be too weak to protect myself." Kira said

"Yukina, can you help Kira back to her room. I need to talk to Koenma. Kira, go ahead and shift into your youko form. Shizuru, I need to talk to you outside." Genkai said as she left the bathroom with Shizuru right after her.

"What is it?" Shizuru asked the aged master.

" I need you to protect Kira till I get back." Genkai said. Shizuru nodded and watched as Genkai left the temple.

Yukina helped her friend to her feet and lead her down the hall.

"So I'm going to be an aunt?" Yukina questioned as she slid the door open to Kira's room. Kira looked at her strangely. "Hiei never told me, I kinda figured it out myself, but I have never told him. Besides Genkai, you've been the first I've told…Sister." Kira's eyes softened.

"Sister."

Yukina helped Kira to the futon. Once there she shifted into her youko form.

"Yo, Kurama, Hiei where have you guys been?" Yusuke asked his two fellow teammates.

"Camping." Kurama said simply.

"Well man, you guys gotta come to the party at Genkai's temple tonight. Yusuke and I have some things to announce." Kuwabara said grinning proudly. Moments later a solemn looking Koenma and Boton entered.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen. I was just informed that a few months ago several high security prisoners escaped from the Reikai prison." Koenma said. Hiei immediately went on edge. He knew he had some enemies behind bars and he hoped that the escaped prisoners wouldn't pose a threat to his mate.

"SEVERAL MONTHS? THERE HAS BEEN DEMONS ON THE LOOSE FOR SEVERAL FREAKIN' MONTHS?" Yusuke yelled.

"Who escaped?"

"Rando, Goki and Dr Ichigaki. They just sent me a letter telling me that they have vowed revenge on those who wronged them and put …" Koenma squeaked when the doors opened suddenly and Genkai rushed in.

"Koenma, I need to speak with you." She ordered.

"Can't you see I'm in a meeting?"

"It will only take a moment." Genkai left the room with Koenma grudgingly following her.

"Fox, I thought you said Genkai would protect her." Hiei growled

"Something must have come up…" Kurama whispered while thinking 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

"Okay Genkai, what is so important that you have to interrupt a meeting?" Koenma asked once they were out side Koenma's office.

"Kira needs her shape shifting ban lifted."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The four tantei peered out the door to find out what was going on.

" Koenma, Kira's pregnant, she needs to be in her youko form to carry the cubs…" A soft thud was heard and everyone looked around for the source of the noise. They all noticed the fire demon on the ground.

Hiei had fainted.

KitsuneFoxfire: Hiei fainting… I thought I was funny, I don't know about you guys. I hope that cleared up some things about Kira becomeing pregnant so soon after mateing with Hiei. Please don't hate me for doing it so fast. a bright flash and SaiyanFoxfire, KitsuneFoxfire's darker half or evil twin (Depending on which one you ask), appears. Oh its you.

SaiyanFoxfire: What is that supposed to mean?

KitsuneFoxfire: Well it's taken you 13 chapters to make an appearance.

SaiyanFoxfire: I was making an entrance.

KitsuneFoxfire: We're not in Drama here Rolls eyes.

SaiyanFoxfire: Anyways my hikari loves all of your reviews. And begs you to review this chapter.

KitsuneFoxfire: I don't beg, I ask nicely… please review puppy dog eyes


	14. Chapter 13: Kidnapped

Chapter Thirteen: Kidnapped

After a cold glass of water that was dumped on his head, Hiei woke up from his fainting spell. Koenma was still arguing with Genkai about the shape shifting ban on his mate which was irritating him. Hiei got up and stalked over to the teenage prince of death.

"Lift the ban on my mate or else." Hiei growled. Koenma gulped and backed away from the angry fire koomine.

"Fine I'll lift the ban but only while she's carrying. After wards she goes back to her ningen form till her probation is over. Clear?" Koenma said.

"Crystal." Kurama smiled. Kuwabara who was slow on the uptake just realized that Hiei referred to Kira as her mate.

"Whoa man, did you just call that fox chick your mate?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei narrowed his ruby eyes and growled, "Her name is Kira, Not 'that fox chick'."

"Sorry" Kuwabara said as he back away.

"It stays here, If any of my enemies found out I had a mate, she'd be used against me and I want to protect her at all costs. Does everyone understand?" Hiei said, his hand unknowingly tightened around his katana. The other just nodded and they all headed back into Koenma's office to finish the meeting. Boton left shortly after Hiei's outbreak to help with the decorations at the temple.

The afternoon past slowly for the girls at the temple. Shizuru and Keiko joined Yukina and Kira in Kira's room soon after Genkai left. They four girls talked about random things and Kira learned more about the ningen customs. It wasn't till Botan showed up that Yukina and the others left Kira to set up for the party.

Kira leaned back on her futon thinking about her mate, feeling her ki slowly being sapped by the cubs she was carrying. Twilight was approaching and Kira was about to fall asleep but her super sensitive hearing picked up something creeping around outside. Suddenly all of the lights and the candles went out, followed by several screams and slaps.

"Kira you've got to…**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**" Yukina screamed as she was attacked outside Kira's door. Kira scrambled off the futon, her fight or flight response going into overdrive. Several shadows entered the room, heading directly towards Kira.

"My, my, my, what have we here? It's a little Kitsune all alone with no mate to protect her." The bigger of the shadows taunted. Kira backed up until she hit the wall. "There's no need to be afraid little one, Hiei sent me to take you to him."

"I don't believe you. Now what have you done to my friends." Kira asked nervously, still wondering whether to run or not.

"Nothing, they are just sleeping for awhile, soon you will join them _princess_." The bigger shadow approached Kira and slapped her hard across the face. If Kira was in her human form she would have been knocked out for sure and she knew it. As the shadow reached back for another hit, Kira lunged and bit his arm. He screamed like a little girl as she made a run for the door. She forgot to take in consideration the second shadow in the room. The sharp bite of pain in the back of her neck reminded her painfully of that fact. Kira fell to her knees dazed from the surprise attack.

"Damn Bitch, I'll make sure you pay for that." The bigger shadow said as he kicked Kira in the abdomen. Kira fell to her side, clutching her stomach in hopes to protect her unborn cubs. The bigger shadow kicked her again, this time the kick was directed towards her head. Then all went black.

The smaller shadow picked up Kira's limp body and exited the room. Yukina's body was already removed. The bigger shadow stayed behind and dropped a piece of paper. By the time it floated down to Kira's futon, Genkai's temple was completely empty of any life.

KitsuneFoxfire: Hey all I know that was short but I've got a block of writers out on my front sidewalk.

SaiyanFoxfire: Block of writers?

KitsuneFoxfire: Block of writers? Writers Block? You know

SaiyanFoxfire: (sweatdrops) Hikari, I think I'm going to take away the caffeine away from you. (Goes to hide all of the caffeine in the house)

KitsuneFoxfire: (Glares daggers at her darker half) Anyways, Please review. I wonder what Hiei will do when he finds out that his mate has been taken, not to mention, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara will do?


	15. Chapter 14: The Torture Starts

Chapter Fourteen: The Torture Starts

Hiei paced Koenma's office, while listening to Koenma finish talking about their mission.

"Hiei, why don't you take a chill pill?" Yusuke asked. Hiei glared at the spirit detective and resumed his pacing. Something was wrong with his mate, Hiei felt it though their bond; fear, pain, then nothing.

Without a warning, Hiei left the room. Kurama looked after his best friend, battling within his mind to follow or not. He decided on the latter. A few minutes later, the meeting was over and the rest of the Tantei left to Ningenkai.

When they arrived, Yusuke and the others hurried to the temple. As they breached the last step, a howl of pain, anguish, and anger filled the air, sending shivers down everyone's spines. Kurama knew it was Hiei. Fear and dread filled his heart as he ran into the temple, ignoring the cries to stop from his friends. Kurama checked every room, trying to find Hiei. The last room, which was his sister's, he found Hiei.

Hiei looked like he was about to blow something up with his Dragon of the Darkness Flame, so Kurama took caution when approaching the volatile fire demon. Kurama gave his friend a questioning glare but within seconds found himself pinned against the wall with Hiei's katana against his throat.

"YOU SAID SHE WOULD PROTECT HER, FOX" Hiei yelled, the edge of his sword biting into Kurama's flesh enough to cause pain but not enough to draw blood.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know she was pregnant. If I did I wouldn't have asked you to come with me until I knew if I need your help with the mission. We'll get her back, Hiei, and we'll kick whoever's ass who took her to get her back. Please Hiei, drop the sword." Kurama pleaded. Yusuke ad the others appeared at the doorway and were watching the two demons argue. Hiei glared at his friend before he dropped his sword and flitted off in search of his mate.

Kurama rubbed his neck as he watched his friend disappear. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. When he looked to see what it was, a piece of paper, Hiei had apparently dropped when he left, just found it's resting place on Kira's bed. Kurama picked it up. As he read the note, a small gasp escaped his lips. Anger filled his normal peaceful green eyes, Gold flickering for a second as did the rest of his youko self.

"Oh, Inari…" He whispered, as he crumpled the piece of paper in his fist.

"Awaken my mind slaves," a dark voice purred. Keiko, Botan and Shizuru sat up stiffly in the dimly lit room of the laboratory, Their normal eye color changed to a lavenderish pinkish blue color. Three identical bronze bracelets adorned each girl's wrist. "…And do my bidding." The room filled with three 'yes Master' before Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru were lead away from the room.

Despair…darkness…loneliness…and pain…These four emotions played havoc in Kira's mind, as she tried to comprehend what as going on. _Why am I in so much pain?_ Kira thought. Pain racked her body when she tried to move an inch. _Hiei where are you?_

"K-Kira? Please wake up." A small feminine voice pleaded as the person gently shook Kira's body. Kira's face screwed up in pain at the sudden movement. The person quit shakeing her.

Kira cracked open an eyelid, her vision blurry. She opened the other eye in hopes of clearing her vision. After blinking several times she was able to see more clearly. From where she lay, she looked around her environment. She found herself lying on the floor of a dark, damp, dank cell with her head being cradled in her sister-in-law's lap.

"You're awake." Yukina gasped. _Leave it to her to state the obvious, Just like that baka, Kuwabara._ Kira thought.

"W-where?" Kira whispered; her voice nearly cracked.

"I'm not sure. Some where in the Makai."

"Where's Hiei and the others?"

"I don't know. When I woke up, you were the only other person I found. I think the cell we've been thrown into is warded so that we can't use out powers to get out of here. Kira, I'm scared."

"I know Yukina, I know. I am too." Kira whispered. _and_ _if I remember correctly, when one mate is warded, said mate can't contact their other mate though their bond. Damn. Hiei, where the hell are you._ Kira thought as she absently rubbed her growing stomach, her ears and tail twitched in agitation and frustration.

"Master Rando, What do you want me to do with the vixen and ice maiden?" the tall soul eating demon asked as he nursed his bandaged arm.

"Don't touch them, Mind games should be enough to crack them." Rando responded.

"Aww… I really wanted to get back at Hiei and Kurama by making that vixen scre-"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Rando growled as he pounced on Goki. "YOU WILL NOT LAY ONE FILTHY HAND ON HER UNDERSTAND?" Goki could only nod in response. "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT" Goki scampered out of the room, not noticing the female demon in the shadows. She smiled to her self. _Good job puppet. With me in control of your worthless puny mind, nothing will happen to her._ she thought.

Goki muttered to himself as he carried a struggling box into the cell that the two full-blooded demons were being held. Goki slammed open the door, startling the occupants of the cell. The blue-haired demoness stood in between him and the vixen. Goki narrowed his eyes on the vixen, fear was evident on her eyes and the scent rolled off her body in waves. How he loved fear and he knew he would have fun with these two.

He entered the room and closed the door. A few seconds later two shrill screams followed by sobs pieced the air. Every other occupant of the castle paused in their business and all shook their heads in shame. They all knew that no one escaped Goki's torture sessions unscathed.

The female half wolf half raven demon sat on Rando's throne with the once powerful demon sitting at her feet when she heard the screams and sobs.

"Kira-chan. Damn that Bastard. He's gonna wish he never messes with Kurama-san and Hiei-san." She said, grinning darkly on the bloodshed that was imminent.

END OF CHAPTER-

Kitsune: Well how was that? Who do you think the female demon that controls Rando is? Or what kind of torture Goki has in mind for Kira and Yukina.

Saiyan: reads what Kitsune has in mind You are truly evil, you know that? and every one calls me the Evil Twin.

Kitsune: Yeah yeah, whatever. Please review. I am sorry it took me so long to update stupid writers block. Anyways if you want me to Email you when I update again please leave it in the review or email me. Heh. Ja peeps.


	16. Chapter 15: Dream Guardians

Chapter Fifteen: Dream Guardians

Yukina looked fearfully at the door. It had been two hours since Goki finished his torture session and she was worried about her friend. Kira has been unconscious for the better half of three hours. _Damn that demon. Why did he have to do that to us? I just don't understand. And where are Botan-san and the others?_ Yukina thought as she cradled Kira's head in her lap. Yukina looked down at her sister-in-law; bruises started forming on Kira's face and arms. Yukina frowned. She didn't understand why the demon held such an enormous grudge against her brother that he had to take it out on her brother's pregnant mate. Yukina her self was unharmed, saved for the bruised cheek.

"I won't let that monster touch you again, Kira-chan, for your sake, the cubs' sake and for my brother's." Yukina vowed as she stroked Kira's hair, Her crimson eyes glowing with a fire.

Hours passed by slowly and Kira was still not responding to Yukina's gentle prodding to wake up.

"Please, Kira, wake up soon." Yukina begged quietly. Unknown to Yukina, a female demon watched the whole thing.

Senko paced Rando's throne room. She had seen each and everything that happened to Kira and Yukina. To say she was mad or even pissed was an understatement.

"How dare he undermine what I told him?" She snarled. "Stupid brute, I would take him out myself if it weren't for the fact Hiei-san and the others are coming."

She stopped pacing and flopped down on the throne, holding the bridge of her nose. _There has to be a way for me to get Hiei and the others here faster…Wait a minute…_

Hiei sat in a tree. His face hardened in anger. _How dare that demon even look upon my mate let alone touch her._ He growled to himself as his hand tightened around his katana. Every thing around him was quiet, too quiet for his tastes. He wanted to hear his mate's voice again, her laugh that seemed to brighten the lost dismal night, to see her smile, to hold her but he couldn't not right now.

Suddenly there was noise. Two people yelling at a third to wait up. Voices that Hiei knew well.

"Kurama, Wait up man…" Yusuke yelled at the red-haired fox demon. He and Kuwabara had followed Kurama when the humanized fox demon took off after reading some note, the fire in Kurama's eyes told them that whoever wrote that note won't have a very pleasant death. Kurama just ignored his friends as he ran up to the tree Hiei was perched in.

"Hiei, please let me help…She's my sister…" Kurama begged. Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived shortly after.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked.

"SOME DEMONS KIDNAPPED KIRA AND THE OTHER GIRLS AT THE TEMPLE WHILE WE WERE LISTENING TO THAT TODDLER" Hiei snapped, Kuwabara and Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Everyone?"

"Hai, Yusuke. Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Kira." Kurama said quietly. He rubbed his ears as a nervous habit. "We need to be unified if we are going to bring these demons down."

"Let me guess, Rando, Goki and the doctor?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes" A female voice said. A tall demon stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. Wine colored hair reached down to her mid back and was twisted into a simple braid. Her green fighting gi clung to her body like a second skin. Her light blue eyes were twinkled with knowledge lost to the ages. A pair of black raven wings folded neatly at her back, hiding her weapon, a staff.

"And you are?" Yusuke asked, everyone went on edge, not knowing if this demon was a threat or not.

"Senko, I'm a puppet master and a Dream Guardian…but the reason I came was to show you the way to Kira-san and the others." She said, glancing up at Hiei. Hiei glared back at her.

"How can know to trust you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because she works for me." Koenma said as he appeared behind them. Yusuke jumped.

"MUST YOU DO THAT?" Yusuke yelled at the now teen Koenma.

"Did I scare you, Yusuke?" Koenma teased lightly. Kurama and Hiei had enough.

"Koenma, Sir, can you please tell us what's going on?" Kurama asked.

"Gentlemen meet my undercover agent Senko. When we found out what Rando's plans were, we sent her in to try and stop any plans." Koenma said.

"Most of witch I have…I however was unable to prevent some…um…pain." Senko supplied, looking around at the team.

"Tell me has Yukina-chan been injured?" Kuwabara asked, grabbing a hold of Senko's arms.

"A little…It seems that the soul sucking brute rather angry at Hiei and Kurama for turning his back on him when Yusuke was fighting him." She twisted out of Kuwabara's grip. Hiei's hand tightened around his hilt and Kurama's hand fisted tightly, his nails digging into the flesh of his palm, trickles of blood filtered though his fingers.

Kira sat alone in the dark. Pain ebbed at the corner of her mind as she tried to make sense of what happened. Hiei had left her, in a fit of rage, after the loss of their cubs.

You're useless…

I never loved you…The only one I love is myself…you were just a distraction, something to conquer, and I did…

I said we're though…Can't you get that though you're stupid youko mind...

I have a new lover and she is a lot better than you, you worthless kitsune, and she can bear me stronger Heirs than you ever could….

You weak youko….Can't even protect yourself less alone MY heirs….

I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOUR WORTHLESS HIDE…get out of my sight before I kill you….

Those six sentences ran over and over again, like a broken record, in her mind. Kira pulled her knees to her chest and rocked herself slowly back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks. Self- hatred ran rampant though her veins. Kira's main thoughts were how right Hiei was before she curled herself into a ball and whimpered in her pain.

Kitsune: How's that? I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I had some flames to get over and writers block. I would like to thank my grandfather for the inspiration he gave me via a dream to continue my writing. I know he's proud of me and proud of my stories. Please read and review, NO FLAMES. Constructive criticism is welcomed however. Flames however go directly to Saiyan and she burns them. Trust me Fire and Saiyan don't mix.

Saiyan: Feh…Just because I'm a pyro, I get blamed for everything

Kitsune: looks over at her I am so not going there.

Saiyan: tries to look innocent (trust me it looks scary) What?

Kitsune: Nothing Saiy, nothing. Anyways I would like to quote something I heard on Judging Amy the other day. Donna was talking to Vincent, the writer. "It is easier to criticize than to create…" She said in reference to Vincent's reviews on his book. I really like that quote and I take it to heart. Now that I am done babbling, Please R&R. Ja ne peeps.


	17. Chapter 16: Help is on the way

Pine Roses and Lavender

By SaiyanKitsuneFoxfire

Chapter 16: Help is on the way!

Warnings: some abuse and angst. OOC for some characters

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue. I do own Kira and the cubs though.

Now on to the story.

Botan opened the door to the cell, and then followed as Keiko and Shizuru entered the room. They smirked seeing Yukina trying to wake the unconscious youko.

"Awwww…… Poor Kira can't live up to the expectations of being Hiei's mate?" Shizuru purred, moving over to Yukina and Kira. Yukina looked at her. This wasn't the friend she knew. Yukina looked at the others. They were acting differently, what was going on?

"Stay away" Yukina warned.

"Or what, Yukina-chan?" Keiko asked. She moved over to the box that Gouki brought in. "I think you won't do anything to us." She opened the box and stepped back next to the wall with Botan. Shizuru followed shortly after, pulling out a cigarette and lit it.

Yukina screamed as she saw her worst fear personified. Yukina fell to her knees, watching the scene before her. She saw herself standing over those she loved with a bloodied knife, blood on her kimono. Tear gems fell to the ground, clinking against the stone floor.

Shizuru and the others smirk as they watch Yukina sob into her hands. Their job was done for now.

Senko stared at the fire. Her thoughts were on Yukina and Kira. She glanced at Hiei from the corner of her eye. His hand had the hilt of his sword in a death grip, black energy sparked around his right arm.

Senko shivered a little, she didn't want to be on the other end of that dragon when it was released.

"Something wrong Miss Senko?" Kurama asked, watching her. Senko looked at him then shook her head.

"No Kurama, Nothing's wrong… Is your friend always so volatile?"

"When it comes to someone he loves, yes."

"I see… lets hope we make it on time, ne?" Kurama nodded.

"You should get some rest, Miss Senko. We leave at dawn." It was Senko's turn to nod as she got up and moved under a tree. She rested with her back against the trunk, careful not to break her wings. She closed her eyes and tried to rest.

Hiei watched as his comrades rested then looked back at the looming castle ahead. "Soon my love" he whispered. "Soon this nightmare will be over and you will be in my arms again. I promise. And I swear to any deity that is listening, I will kill anyone that hurts you." Hiei sighed softly as he heard someone get up. He looked back down at the camp. Green eyes stared up at him, asking permission to join the jaganshi. Hiei nodded once then looked back at the sky as Kurama joined him on the thick branch.

"We'll get her back" Kurama said softly.

"Hn."

Kurama looked off into the distance. "Though she may need healing before she's back to herself. I don't know how bad Gouki has hurt her, and won't know till we get her back."

"Fox?"

"Hmmm?"

"…"

"Hiei?" Kurama looked at his friend

Silence.

"Hiei?" Kurama prodded again.

"Gouki's mine when we get there." Hiei said fiercely.

"I know. Yusuke and Kuwabara already agreed."

"Hn."

The two friends stayed quiet the rest of the night, each lost in his own thoughts.

(A quick author's note. The following is taking place inside of Kira's mind.)

_Darkness._

_Pain._

_The black haired boy watched the body lying in the middle of the floor. His emerald gold colored eyes were saddened with the pain he felt from the body._

_"Brother?" A lavender haired girl called, moving next to him. She, too, looked at the figure. _

_"We have to do something sister. If not, we will be nothing but memories." The boy, whispered to the girl. The girl nodded. _

_"I know. But what can we do?" The girl asked. The boy moved forward, towards the figure's side, and his sister followed. _

_"Okasan?" The girl whispered, shaking the figure a little. Gold tinted green eyes opened. The boy shuddered when he looked into them. There was nothing there; his mother's eyes looked dead._

_"Angels?" Kira asked. "Am I dead?"_

_"No, Okasan. You are very much alive."_

_"Demo…why? What do I have to live for now? Hiei……he left……after…the cubs' death."_

_"NO" The girl said a little louder than she meant. She regretted it when Kira curled up more. She knelt down next to her mother, small arms wrapped around Kira's shoulders. "Sorry Okasan. I didn't mean to yell…it was…you have been hurt in the worst kind of way. You don't realize that everything that monster said was a lie. Tousan loves you. He would never leave you alone."_

_"Then where is he?" Kira asked._

_"I don't know, but he loves you very much."_

_"Lies."_

_"Okasan…please…if you don't stop, you will kill us." The boy said, moving to hug his mother too. _

_"Us who?" Kira asked, looking at the two cubs._

_"Your cubs." The girl responded. "We didn't die; we've been alive all this time, growing inside of you. If you don't believe us, look inside yourself."_

_Kira closed her eyes and concentrated. Sure enough, there were two small ki signatures besides her own. She opened her eyes again… "You…are telling the truth" She said, she slowly moved her arms around her cubs and hugged them. Fresh tears fell from her eyes, but this time, relief. _

_"Okasan?" the girl asked quietly, wiping some tears away from her eyes._

_"Hai?"_

_"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_"I am happy that you and your brother are safe and unharmed."_

_"So you cry when you are happy?"_

_"Sometimes."_

_"Oh"_

Gouki entered the cell again. He glanced over at the two humans and one grim reaper and shook his head. He'd never understand the doctor. He moved past the sobbing ice apparition to where the youko still lay. "Still out?" he grunted as he bent down to pick her up. "Lord Rando wants you elsewhere" He took Kira out of the cell and moved deeper into the castle. He opened up a door to what looked like a bedroom. He moved over to the black oak canopy bed and threw Kira onto it like a sack of potatoes. He grumbled something about special privileges and left, locking the door after him. A demon stepped out of the shadows and approached the bed. The demon straitened Kira out so that she lay on her back and tucked some bangs behind an ear.

Hey all…sorry for the long delay for posting the latest chapter. A lot happened over the last several months and then I lost the written version of this story so I had to re-write it. Again I'm sorry for the long delay and hope none of you are mad enough at me to not read again. bows anyways. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and I'll be working on the next chapter during my break at school. Please read and review.


	18. Chapter 17: Storming the castle

Pine, Roses and Lavender

**By:** **Saiyan Kitsune** **Foxfire**

Disclaimer and the other warnings: Refer to previous chapters.

Pairings: Hiei/OC, implied Y/Keiko and Kuw/Yukina

Chapter 17: Storming the castle

Hiei and Kurama were the first ones up the next morning. Kurama went around camp, waking the others. Hiei waited, perched in a tree with his eyes closed, his jagan eye open wide. After waking the others, Kurama jumped back into the tree. Placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder, Kurama brought the shorter demon's attention to him.

"They're ready" Kurama's soft voice reached Hiei's ears. Hiei nodded and flitted off towards the castle. Kurama and the others weren't far behind.

A demon sat on the bed and watched over its sleeping occupant. Golden fox ears twitched as footsteps were heard outside the room. Moving quickly, the demon hid in the shadows as the door was opened. Kujirada entered the room. A forked tongue flickered out of his mouth as he moved over to the bed.

"So you're the twin to that damn Youko?" He mused, looking down at the sleeping woman. A scaled hand reached out and slashed at her face. Three thin lines of blood appeared on her cheek. A sudden chill went though out the room and Kujirada thought better than to hurt the youko anymore. Moving quickly, almost tripping over his own feet, Kujirada ran from the room, the door closing automatically after him.

The demon stepped out of the shadows, glaring at the door. "Stupid reptile." He muttered and went back over to Kira. He sat down on the bed again and moved to touch the wound. The bleeding stopped and the wound was healed.

"There," He said, pulling his hand back. "Soon little one, your mate and bother are on their way to save you… but until they get here, I will watch over you, my child." Golden eyes watched Kira as she slept. He moved and sat at the head of the bed, Kira's head in his lap, his hand stroking her head softly. He started singing an old youko lullaby.

Kira moved closer to the warmth she felt. It reminded her of home, safety and her mother. "Mama" She whispered in her sleep. The male youko smiled and continued to sing.

Rando watched the screen in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he watched a reptilian demon enter the room that Kira occupied. He watched as Kujirada strike the sleeping demoness. "Damn that Kujirada. I told him not to hurt her." He growled as he continued to watch the security tape. The only thing that the tape didn't show was the male youko that was watching over Kira.

"Send Kujirada in here when he gets back" Rando ordered. A guard nodded and left the room. Rando sat down on the throne chair and drummed his fingers on the arm. He looked up as the doctor entered with his three mind controlled puppets.

"Go stand by the wall" he told them and Keiko, Botan and Shizuru nodded. They moved over to the wall as the small troll moved towards Rando.

"My lord" he said, bowing. "Success. The Ice maiden has cracked." Rando nodded.

"That's good." He said.

"I do believe that Gouki has gotten to the other too. Her brain waves were up, like someone would be in a panic attack or something similar to a traumatic event."

"I see."

"My lord… Is there something bothering you? You haven't been yourself."

"I'm fine"

"I can run some tests…"

"I'M FINE"

Doctor Ichigaki shrank back. "As… as you say Master" He said before leaving the throne room. Keiko, Botan and Shizuru followed him out of the room. Rando glared after them, not in the mood to deal with fools and morons.

Dark mahogany doors loomed over the small rescue party. They stood near the tree line, discussing what they should do once inside the castle walls.

"When I left, the ice apparition and Kira were in the dungeons; and the two ningens and the grim reaper were under control of that doctor. Kira may have been moved to another room by now, I'm not sure." Senko told them.

"If she was moved, were would they put her?" Kurama asked

"I don't know for sure, but my guess would be the west tower, it has the most traps to protect it from someone trying to get to the room there."

"Hn." Hiei snorted. "Traps are nothing."

"Kuwabara and I will go after Yukina and the others. You and Hiei should go after Kira-chan." Yusuke said to Kurama.

"Wait… what about Rando and the others?" Kuwabara asked.

"Rando is already under my control. The Doctor and Gouki should be the ones we should worry about." Senko said, her wings fluttering a bit in the wind.

"We've got the doctor. We'll meet up here after we get the girls okay?" The others nodded. Hiei and Kurama flitted off towards the west side of the castle to find a way in that way. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Senko moved to the doors.

Pushing on the door, Yusuke managed to open the heavy door. Senko and Kuwabara slipped in first and checked for any guards. Yusuke managed to get inside before the door slammed shut on him. Kuwabara turned and glared at Yusuke.

"NICE GOING URAMESHI, JUST TELL THE WHOLE CASTLE WE'RE HERE" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke cleaned out his ear.

"I'm sorry, COULD YOU YELL A BIT LOUDER, I DON'T THINK THEY HEARD YOU IN THE BACK." Yusuke yelled back. Senko's eyebrow twitched angrily.

"CHILDREN" Senko snapped, cuffing both boys on the back of the head. "Remember what we are here for."

"Oh yeah." Yusuke said, rubbing the spot Senko had hit. Kuwabara looked confused. Shaking her head, Senko moved down the hall. Some guards turned the corner before Kuwabara finally understood what Senko was talking about and could respond.

"INTRUDERS" One shouted. Four of them pulled out their weapons and charged towards the group. One ran to tell the others about the intruders.

"I've got the runner." Senko said as she disappeared. She reappeared in front of the running guard. "Going somewhere?" She asked darkly, her wings expanding the entire width of the hallway. The guard skidded to a halt, drawing his sword in attempt to fight his way past. Senko smirked and pulled a staff off of her back. Gold glinted in the low torch light. Decorating one end of the staff was a golden raven's head with emerald gems for eyes. Senko smirked again and twirled the staff. She put the end of the staff on the floor.

"Jemsne hear my plea. Help me, this shallow mind, let me keep." Senko chanted some spell in her language. Black energy sparked and surrounded her staff and hands. The guard started to shake. Obviously he had heard stories of Jemsne and her powers.

The black energy started to swirl around the raven's head. The guard gulped and slowly backed up. More energy gathered and he screamed, turning around and tried to run back the way he came. "No, No, No my pet. No leaving the party." Senko said, her eyes slowly changing into a demonic red. The black energy shot out and wrapped around the guard. Beady black eyes widened, as the guard screamed again.

"Jemsne, give me your power." Senko said. The golden raven's eyes glowed and the guard fell limp. Senko lowered her wings, folding them behind her back. She stared at the guard for a second before closing her eyes again. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks to her goddess.

Silent footfalls against marble floors were the only sounds in that hallway as Senko made her way over to the fallen guard. She bent down next to the guard and placed a hand on his scaly forehead. Black energy flowed from her hand into the guards head.

"Up Puppet." Senko ordered, standing up again. The guard stood up, unblinking. Senko smirked again.

Yusuke and Kuwabara backed up a bit, watching the guards advance.

"Any Ideas Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke nodded. "You'd better have."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yah, but your no Kurama."

"You saying that my plans suck?"

"Something like that."

"I'm hurt, Kuwa, I'm really hurt."

Kuwabara snorted in reply. Yusuke smirked. "Ready?" Yusuke asked.

"Yup." Yusuke smirked again, during the whole conversation, Yusuke was powering up for a spirit gun.

"Reiken" Kuwabara shouted, producing his trusty spirit sword.

"Attack" The lead guard shouted. Yusuke and Kuwabara charged forward. The warriors clashed together. Yusuke felled one guard with his spirit gun and started fighting with a second one. Kuwabara fought against another one.

"Kuwabara, watch out" Yusuke yelled as the last guard raised his war hammer to strike Kuwabara. Kuwabara glanced behind him, his eyes widened. He knew he couldn't dodge the swing and Yusuke was having problems on his own with the guard he was fighting to help.

The guard raised the war hammer higher and started to swing downwards with it. The target…Kuwabara's head.

TBC

(AN) Jemsne is someone I created. She is the Raven Goddess, something like Inari.

----

Kitsune: cuddles with her Hiei plushie

Saiyan: pokes her light Ummm…. Kit? Who's the demon with Kira?

Kitsune: blinks and puts the plushie away. Umm… what?

Saiyan: Demon…with….Kira?

Kitsune: Oh him… umm… I can't tell you yet. You gotta wait.

Hiei: enters He better not hurt her. sends a death glare at Kitsune.

Kitsune: Eeps and hides behind Saiyan He won't I promise. There's already going to be enough bloodshed between you and Gouki as it is, I don't want more.

Hiei: Hn walks off

Saiyan: Umm… right… Read and review. No Flames. If you feel like you need to flame this story, don't read it. Ja ne. We also apologize for the lack of updates. Kit is afraid of her computer, afraid that it will pop again because of the power. So we do what we can. Please forgive us, we will try to update soon.


	19. Chapter 18: Fated Run Ins

Pine, Roses and Lavender

By Saiyan Kitsune Foxfire

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, please don't sue. I do however own Kira and Senko.

Pairings: Hiei/OC, implied Yusuke/Keiko and Kuwa/Yukina

Warning: Violence

Chapter 18: Fated Run ins

Kuwabara cringed waiting for the final blow that would surely end his life. It never came. Kuwabara opened his eyes and looked to see why he wasn't in spirit world yet. One of the guards, that had run to tell the others, was standing between him and the war hammer wielding guard. Senko stepped out from the hallway and chanted something; the guard under her control now attacked one of his own. The war hammer guard screamed as the other guards hand protruded though his chest and out of his back. The one guard's black heart still twitched and beat, though the blood that was left in the heart dripped onto the marble floor. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared wide eyed at the guards, then over to Senko.

"What just happened?" Yusuke asked, since he was the first one to gain the use of his voice. Senko smiled mysteriously.

"He agreed to join me for this mission" Senko said, she moved over and drew a hidden dagger, she slit the mind controlled guard's throat, killing him instantly. "Now, we have to hurry." She said, wiping the blade on one of the dead guards clothing. '_Disgusting creatures_' Senko thought, heading towards the hallway, Yusuke moved over to Kuwabara and checked to see if he was alright before following after the female demon. Kuwabara followed also.

Dr. Ichigaki glared at the door after he left the throne room. He didn't like taking orders from that red headed bastard, but since Rando promised revenge, he agreed to help. He turned to go back to his laboratory, only to run into Kujirada. "Watch where you are going you stupid reptile!" He growled low in his throat and narrowed his eyes. Kujirada glared at the troll.

"You're the one who walked into me, Doctor" He said, his voice dripping in distain at the last part of his sentence. Dr. Ichigaki glared at him and walked on, not rising to the challenge. Kujirada watched him leave before going into the throne room. He walked up to the throne and bowed. "You called for me Milord." He said. He didn't see the rage enter Rando's face.

Rando stood and moved down the dais and back handed Kujirada across the face. "I told you not to touch her" He growled out. Kujirada stumbled backwards, recoiling from the hit. He held his cheek, looking up at the stronger demon.

"I didn't touch her"  
"Don't Lie to Me…" Rando said, reaching for a video tape. "I have the proof right here" Kujirada blinked.

"I…" He stuttered. "Honestly I didn't know. She provoked me. It wouldn't show on that tape" Rando narrowed his eyes. He knew the reptile was lying, but he'd deal with him later.

"Get out of my sight" Rando ordered. Kujirada was only too happy to oblige. He ran from the room. He slinked down the corridor towards the doctor's laboratory.

Kurama and Hiei landed on the ground on the other side of the wall. The guards were elsewhere for the time being. They moved to the castle and slipped inside as one of the guards turned the corner.

"I think that finding Kira is our safest bet." Kurama suggested.

"If we run into Gouki, you go on and find Kira, I'll take _care_ of him." Hiei said as they slipped though the door. Kurama led them, disarming any traps as they came across them. Silently, they ran though the corridors, knocking out the guards that got in the way. As the corridors got wider and longer Kurama and Hiei slowed their pace a little, saving their energy for the upcoming fights. They paused in a door way, hearing a guarded corridor. Hiei started to unwrap the bandages on his right arm, only to have Kurama stop him.

"What the hell? We don't have time for this." Hiei whispered, not caring to kill anyone just as long as he got to make sure his mate was okay.

"There are other ways of dealing with things like this. Conserve your energy" Kurama said, reaching into his hair. Hiei stopped and watched his brother in law. Kurama pulled out a seed. He fed it some of his ki, it took more of youko's ki than his own to bloom, thus changing forms as he made the flower bloom. He gently shook the pollen loose. "You…er should cover your nose and mouth."

"Why?" Hiei demanded, "Fool, we don't have time for this."

"Damn it Hiei…Just do it." Kurama growled at Hiei, his golden eyes looked up at Hiei from his crouched position.

"Why?"

"This …er… is sleeping pollen… except for youkos, they are immune to that."

"What makes you so special?" Hiei asked, moving his white scarf off of his neck.

"It has the opposite reaction…it gets us horny."

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other then away, both blushing.

"Don't worry, I have the antidote." Kurama promised. Hiei grunted and covered his mouth and nose. He looked up at the fox and nodded.

"Let's do it." Hiei said, opening the door. Kurama blew the pollen into the air and closed the door. The two demons waited for the thuds of bodies. After the last body hit the ground, Kurama opened the door.

"Okay its safe now" Kurama said, moving out into the hallway. _Closer. Each step they took brought them closer to their goal. To save a mate and sister and destroy the ones that hurt her._

They sprinted to the other door. Hiei was about to slice down the door when Kurama opened it for him. Hiei moved through the door. Another hallway it looked like. The end of the hallway was shadowed. Both Hiei and Kurama narrowed their eyes; they both knew the ki signature that stood at the other end of the hallway.

"Well, I wondered when you two would show up. The little lady was such a treat." Gouki smiled, it wasn't a pleasant smile at all.

"Where's Kira?" Kurama asked. Both he and Hiei were seething after his previous comment, but if he was dead, then they couldn't get any information out of him.

"Hmm…let me think." Gouki said, pulling slightly on his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Don't let it strain yourself" Kurama quipped, his mind calculating. "_if he's here then we are closer to Kira. He wouldn't have left her on the other side of the castle. He's not that smart after all._" He thought. Next to him Hiei started to draw his sword.

Gouki growled at the insult. "You'll pay for that statement Kurama." He said. "Oh wait, Little Kira already paid" He smirked. Kurama felt his insides freeze in horror then boil in anger. He was about to speak but Hiei beat him to it.

"You better have not touched her with your disgusting hands." Hiei growled, stepping forward. The whites in Hiei's eyes flashed red as he finished drawing his sword.

"Or what?" Gouki challenged. That was going to be the last mistake he was ever going to make.

"You'll pay for all that you did to her … with your life." Hiei charged forward, moving faster than the normal eye could see. Even Kurama had a problem keeping watch of Hiei's movements as he moved onward and upward into the tower.

Kitsune: well there is chapter 18 for you guys. I'm sorry it took a long time for me to post a chapter. My muse had left me and took me a while to get her back. Please read and review and no flames. If you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it. Well I'm now working on chapter 19 so I hope to update again soon. Your reviews are keeping me going.


	20. Chapter 19:Fighting for the ones we love

Pine Roses and Lavender

By Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire

Warnings: Violence

Pairings: Hiei/OC, Yu/Kei, Kuwa/Yukina

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue. I do own Kira and the cubs though.

Chapter 19: Fighting for the ones we love

Gouki fought with Hiei, his skin impenetrable by Hiei's katana. Gouki chuckled as Hiei fell back. Hiei eyed him suspiciously, and noticed a bandage around his arm. Smirking inwardly, he had a gut feeling that his mate had done the damage.

"If you excuse me Hiei, I need a snack." Hiei narrowed his eyes, snapping back to the fight at hand.

"Who am I to deny a dead man his last dinner?" He snapped. Gouki smirked and reached into his pocket. He pulled out an orb that looked like the orb of Basst, but it was red instead of the green one that Hiei, Kurama and he had stolen those many years ago out of the king's vault. A low growl erupted from Hiei's throat, getting a bad vibe from the soul eating demon's new toy.

"This is an improved orb of Basst, thanks to the doctor. It allows the user to take the souls of the unborn…" He pulled out a soul and ate it. "Even better than little children, so sweet, so succulent, nothing to corrupt them."

A howl of anger and pain erupted from Hiei's throat. Black flames surrounded Hiei's body, burning though the cloak and scarf he was wearing. Gouki blinked, this was unexpected. The fire demon looked at Gouki, his eyes glowing red. The Jagan burned though the white ward that covered it.

"Harming my mate, you die… eating one of my children? You'll fry in hell for eternity" Hiei said in a deathly quiet voice. "From the deepest depths of spirit world, I summon you, Dragon of the Darkness flame. For this… I'll forfeit anything"

"You're bluffing…" Gouki said, though he didn't sound so sure of himself

"It doesn't matter if I am, Gouki, you're still going to die…" Hiei slowly unwarded his dragon. Gouki growled and charged Hiei. Swiping at Hiei's head with a giant paw, Gouki froze. Hiei smirked at him, as the building shook and shuddered under the energy output that the dragon summoning was creating.

"Shimatta…" Gouki muttered, backing up, and dropping the red orb of Basst. It shattered allowing two souls to escape, unnoticed by either fighter.

*****

Kurama could still hear his brother in law's fight. He momentarily paused when Hiei howled. "that can't be good…" he thought as he continued upwards. The next time he stopped, he felt the foundation shake. He glanced back down the stairway, wondering what earned Gouki a one way ticket to hell, via the darkness dragon express. Shaking his head, Kurama continued his trek, moving faster. If the dragon took out more than their ex-partner, the whole tower had a risk of collapsing and if Kira… he didn't want to think about it. Another flight of stairs, he came to a landing with one door on it. He moved towards the door, hoping that his twin was on the other side.

"stop right there, Youko Kurama…" Kujirada warned, stepping out of the shadows. Kurama turned, looking at the reptile demon.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or the girl dies. She's already on her way" Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"The last one who said that to us, is earning his ticket to hell right now" to emphasized his point, the building shook again. Kujirada looked towards the stairway, a slight fear in his eyes. "So tell me reptile, are you telling me the truth? Or are you bluffing and hoping I'd cower and beg you to release her?"

Kujirada growled. "Bastard…"

"Interesting choice of words, reptile, but my parents were mated before they had me." Kujirada growled and lunged to attack the fox demon. Kurama side stepped the attack, causing Kujirada to crash into the door. Groaning Kujirada got to his feet.

"Coward… fight like a man" He muttered. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"You and your brethren are the cowards, attacking a defenseless temple and kidnapping the woman there. You deserve your fate… each and every one of you, deserve it." Kurama said calmly, though his golden eyes were full of anger. "Did you enjoy terrorizing the defenseless? Did it give you a rush of power?" before Kujirada could answer, he found himself in the air. Kurama had picked him up by the throat. The clawed hand started to constrict around the reptiles' throat. Kujirada thrashed and clawed at Kurama's vice like grip. Kurama ignored the pain, his face stony. Kujirada's tail wrapped around a sword and swung it up. He caught the short sword in one of his hands and moved to attack Kurama with it. Kurama shifted, though not enough and the blade pierced his shoulder. Kurama let the reptile go and backed up. He growled and pulled one of the roses out of their hiding place.

"I knew you were always a little…. Strange" Kujirada murmured. Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"Rose whip" He said, the innocent looking rose transformed into its more deadly form. Blood stained his white tunic and dripped down his arm. He quietly stepped towards Kujirada, making him back up. "You and your brethren better pray for your souls to be saved, for our team will take each and every one of you to hell for what you did to our women. No one touches them, no one hurts them." Lashing out at the reptile, Kurama slashed his chest again, causing a long cut parallel to his scar.

Kujirada growled and lunged to attack Kurama "Thorn sword" Kurama said at the last minute. The whip retracted and wrapped around the plant wielder's arm, forming a sword. Kujirada's slow reflexes proved to be his undoing. He impaled himself upon Kurama's sword, his eyes widening. Kurama thrust the sword in deeper, twisting it. Kujirada screamed in pain. Ripping the short sword from the reptile's hand, Kurama swung it, causing the head to separate from the body.

Disgusted with the blood, Kurama pulled his sword out of the dead reptile's gut and tossed the sword down. he transformed the rose back and wiped it clean before putting it back into his hair. Kurama moved towards the door, His foot coming in contact with the dead reptiles head, sending it bounding down the curved stairway like a ball. Watching it roll out of sight, Kurama was filled with a grim satisfaction that he had killed one of his sister's abusers. His long fingers wrapped around the door knob and tried to open the door. Surprisingly, it opened. However, a spike trap swung down, Kurama jumped back. He growled for have forgotten the warning that Senko had given him about the traps in the west tower. His own wanting to save his sister made him reckless and if he hadn't jumped back, he would have deserved the trap's deadly intentions.

*****

In the bowels of the fortress, the Doctor watched as fighters moved closer to their targets. Shaking his head, he turned and started to gather his things. He had no plans of being captured and sent back to prison.

"Going somewhere Doctor?" a voice asked. Dr. Itchigaki turned and was face to face with the young spirit world leader.

"How'd you get in here…?" he growled. Koenma shook his head dismissivly.

"I'm here to make a deal with you."

"Deal?"

"Yes, I saw what you did during the Dark Tournament and I've seen what you've done to the girls and that creature you sent in on the Ice apparition. You show promise. And here's my deal, you release the girls and come with me and I'll free you from all charges and commission you for a very special project."

The doctor eyed the young leader, as if to try to size up the ruler of the spirit world. "what kind of a commission?" he asked, intrigued.

"Cloneing…"


End file.
